The Xehanort Paradox
by HeartlessAlchemyst
Summary: *Major Spoilers for KH3* The Keyblade War had ended. Xehanort was defeated. His seekers of darkness destroyed. All their hearts returned to their proper time and place. Or at least; that's what everyone thought. We made our sacrifice. It should be over. Xehanort can't touch us now...right? He can't touch anyone anymore. Sora made sure of that...
1. Never The End

The Keyblade War had ended. Xehanort was defeated. His seekers of darkness destroyed. All their hearts returned to their proper time and place. Or at least; that's what everyone thought. The heroes of light celebrated their triumph over darkness on the shores of Destiny Islands. But one among them could not bring herself to be joyful.

The sacrifice was too much for her to bear. Tears rolled down her face as she sat alone on the crooked palm tree and stared longingly to where she hoped Sora would be. She continued her lamenting until she realized she had drawn onlookers from the shores and wiped her tears.

"I'm not gonna dampen everyone else's spirits. I'm never bringing anyone down...again."

She sniffled as she pulled herself together and left the lone tree to rejoin the others on the shoreline.

Goofy was helping Donald clear off the last bit of sand from him that stubbornly held onto him in between his feathers as Kairi approached the two with her eyes still red from crying. But Donald and Goofy chose not to bring attention to it out of respect.

"Donald. Goofy. Could you take me to see Master Yen Sid again? There are some more things I want to ask him."

Riku overheard Kairi pestering the two of them and put a hand to her shoulder to get her to settle down.

"Kairi. Yen Sid already told us everything he could about Sora. If he were to ever find his way back to us; the thing that would help him the most is you being right here so he can find you."

Not pleased with his attempt at detouring her; she was ready to give him a long lecture about telling her to WAIT. But Goofy waved off Riku's suggestion before she could tell him off.

"Ah. Actually...Donald and I were just getting ready to leave anyways."

Donald looked at Goofy in confusion as he gave his pal a wink which gave Donald the hint he needed.

"Oh, right! Of course! You're welcome to join us. We can make a quick stop at Master Yen Sid's Tower."

Kairi let out a sly smile at Riku as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"But...what about your King?"

As if on cue; Mickey cut Riku short.

"Actually, Riku...Me and Aqua kind of wanted to talk to you...alone."

Riku had no objections left at this point and let her go as she gave Lea a quick hug before she departed. Lea offered his own opinion to the party.

"Hey! A Masters-only meeting? So not cool."

Riku snarked back at him as he raised his hand to be level with the top of his head.

"You must be THIS mature to join the club!"

They all had a good chuckle as Kairi thought to herself.

"Is that why Sora never passed?"

Kairi, Donald and Goofy soon took off into the Oceans Between as they made their way to the Mysterious Tower. Upon arrival they made their way inside as Goofy stopped in the entrance and shushed Donald and Kairi. He listened carefully as he gestured to the floor about them without making a sound himself. Kairi and Donald focused their ears and sure enough - they heard it too. The sound of footsteps. MANY footsteps. All moving frantically across up the spiral stairs.

Goofy nodded as Kairi and Donald got the message. They all drew their weapons and climbed the stairs after the intruders as quickly and quietly as possible. Goofy led the charge with his shield serving as a battering ram to anything that tried to meet them head on as Kairi whispered to Donald.

"Heartless?"

"Maybe."

They marched up the stairs to find a large group of Neoshadows.

"Definitely!"

She pronounced in order to get the Heartless attention as Goofy charged through the middle of the group like a pair of scissors to paper until they were blocked by a large body who took up the whole stairway as Goofy bounced off its belly.

"Oof. Wide load."

When Goofy stopped suddenly, Kairi - rather than bumping into him - jumped onto his shoulders on reflex and stiked the large body on the head. But while she was up there; she caught a glimpse over the large body and a saw a man in an Organization coat walking up the stairs and leaving his Heartless lackeys to do the work.

"Organization?! How?! Did we miss one?!"

The large body shoved them back further as Goofy lost balance and fell down the stairs a good ways, shouting his signature yelp the whole way.

"YA-HOO-HOO-HOWEY!"

Donald caught him before he fell all the way down and beckoned Kairi to fall back to them before they get seperated.

"Let's stick together. Then we'll go bonk that Organization wanna-be!"

At the top of the stairs; the mysterious figure made it to Yen Sid's loft and entered the room to find Yen Sid sitting in his chair as always, but looking particularly perplexed by his new visitor.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

The figure remained silent as he slowly closed the door behind him. He then summoned a Keyblade and locked the door. As the door faded from existence Yen Sid could recognize the blade. The Kingdom Key.

"It...cannot be! How!? ...Sora?"

The figure turned to face him and approached with slouch and limp in his step as he spoke his first words with a familiar voice that all but confirmed the Master's suspicions. His words having an air of disgust and fury attached to them.

"...We need to talk."

***The End is Never The End is Never The End is Never...***


	2. Tired

"Talk about what?"

Yen Sid maintained a composed demeanor as he asked the young man to clarify. As he trotted towards his desk with keyblade in hand, Yen Sid held some reservations about it really being Sora or what his intentions were and kept himself on guard as he approached. With a swift motion, he carelessly tossed his keyblade onto the desk in front of Yen Sid.

"Take it. I never want to see this thing again."

He stated his purpose for being here with such firmness that it seemed less of a request and more of a demand, which surprised Yen Sid not only because of what he was asking, but also the how forceful Sora was being.

"Why? I cannot take your Keyblade."

"I'm giving it to you. You were a keyblade master once. You're worthy. So...I bequeath my keyblade to you. Do with it as you please."

His anger builds with every rejection Yen Sid threw at him.

"You have achieved so much. Why would you throw it all away. If this is about not becoming a master, this is not the way to voice your concerns."

"JUST TAKE IT! Put it on the wall as a mantle piece! Destroy it! Heck, give it to Donald or Goofy! I don't care! Just for once...DO WHAT I ASK!"

Yen Sid leaned back in his chair as the boy unloaded his pent up anger. Sora then shrugged as he meandered towards one of the moon shaped windows; limping the whole way as a black liquid dripped off of his body. He paid his wounds no mind as he looked out over the sea of clouds. He calmed himself down as his tone became softer.

"Sorry. It's just...I'm tired, Master."

After hearing the sound of magic, the boy turned back to see Yen Sid had summoned a chair in front of his desk and gestured to it.

"Then rest."

Sora chuckled as he carried his heavy body to sit down.

"I thought I had done enough resting over the years. So I decided I'd be more proactive instead of reactive. There's somewhere I need to go. I've seen behind every door that this keyblade unlocks. But where I'm going...this keyblade will only get in the way."

The old man leaned in; curious about the boy's plans.

"Where will you go?"

He received no answer as the boy changed the subject.

"Did you know that one of the Organization's members is unaccounted for?"

Yen Sid looked shocked as Sora took that as a 'no'.

"It's Braig. Or I guess he's still Xigbar since he's still a Nobody. He's planning something. I don't know what, but the fact that he used Xehanort as a scapegoat is obvious to me now. And I'm not going to sit around and wait for until we start feeling the repercussions of his plan before we do something. That's why I have to go."

Yen Sid was impressed that Sora was able to deduce all of this by himself.

"How did you come to learn of all this?"

Sora leaned one elbow on the desk as he propped up his drooping head.

"I owe my accomplishments in large to the hearts of those whom I've connected with. Some I welcomed in with open arms like Ventus. Some I sheltered like Roxas. And..."

He pulls off his hood to rub the back of his neck as Yen Sid could feel his own heart sink at the sight of him. His brown hair had turned silver and his blue eyes now a bright yellow.

"...one that I keep prisoner."

Yen Sid couldn't find the words. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sora had taken on appearance traits of Xehanort, but not his characteristics. He could sense no malice or devious intentions. Perhaps Sora was truly the one in control.

"You look dismayed. Don't worry. I've got him under lock and key."

He lets out a small smile that would've provided comfort had it been attached to such an appearance.

"It happened when I used the x-blade to seal Kingdom Hearts. I used that opportunity to drag Master Xehanort down and into by heart. And here he will stay...until my task is done."

On the wall where the door used to be, Sora could here someone banging against it from the other side. He put it together that Kairi and the others made it through the Heartless and took it as his cue to leave as he stood up. But Yen Sid tried to convince him to stay to answer more questions.

"Wait! You still didn't tell me where you are going."

Sora struggled to summon a dark corridor as it made him short of breath.

"It's not a matter of where...so much as WHEN. I didn't bring Xehanort into my heart just cause I was lonely without Roxas, Ven and Xion. I need him to be able to travel back in time. To the beginning. His beginning. I'm going to see if I can fix the root of the problem or if nothing else..."

He looked down solemnly as he clenched his chest.

"...I want to understand him better."

Kairi and friends continued to try to break down the wall as Sora shook himself out of his slump.

"Anyways. Don't worry. I won't break the Laws of Time. If I can't rewrite the events that are destined to happen, then I look for ways to learn from them. And of course, I need to leave my body behind to travel. I'm gonna leave it with Even and Ienzo to see if they can do something with it."

Kairi broke a hole through the wall big enough only to see that Master Yen Sid was okay, but not enough to see who the black coat was that seemed to be leaving. Sora then whispered to Yen Sid as to not alert Kairi.

"Oh...and by the way. I think I know who you can give my keyblade to. She's been relying on me and Riku to keep our promises. But I think it's about time she protected herself from meteors."

He chuckled lightly as he put his hood back up. Kairi nearly broke through as he departs with one final request.

"...Give it to Namine."

The wall finally gave way as Kairi, Goofy and Donald blasted their way in fully prepared to fight. But the corridor of darkness faded away completely by the time they noticed it. Donald scoffed as they all dismissed their weapons.

"Ha! Coward knew what was best for him."

Goofy checked up on the Master, who looked a little shaken up, but otherwise fine. Kairi approached the Master's desk with a burning question, but the keyblade on the table quickly stumped her.

"Master, who was...that?"

Now her mind was filled with a million questions. She didn't know where to start and Yen Sid could see it written all over her face that she was not going to let this go.

"Kairi. I take it you are here to inquire about Sora?"

She slammed her hands on the desk as she desperately demanded an answer.

"Where is Sora?!"

***Is Sora norted or has Xehanort been...Sora-fied?***


	3. A Star is Born

After the incident at Yen Sid's tower and Kairi was told the whole story that Sora had told Yen Sid, she ran down the stairs with a fire in her eye as Donald and Goofy struggled to keep up.

"Gawrsh, Kairi. Wait for us!"

"There's no time! Sora's got to be at Radiant Garden by now."

She reaches the bottom of the stairs and bursts out the front door, rushing to the gummi ship until she realizes she can't pilot it and stops in place as she reluctantly waits for Donald and Goofy to catch up. As she patiently taps her foot, she gets an idea and quickly shuffles around in her pocket for her gummi phone to call Ienzo.

Donald and Goofy arrived and they prepared for liftoff as Kairi eventually got an answer.

"Hello?"

"Ienzo!"

Upon realizing who he was talking to; Ienzo became very nervous and reluctant to at the screen.

"K-Kairi? Um...now isn't the best time."

"I'm sorry to interupt your...uh...science-ing. But I need to warn you about-"

She trailed off as she noticed that his attention was towards someone else as he whispered.

"...I know. But she's right here. ...I think she knows. She seems frantic."

As much as she tried she could not hear who he was talking to.

"Ienzo? Who else is in the room with you?"

"Huh?"

He practically started sweating. Apparently his time as a Nobody did nothing to help him learn the concept of a 'poker face' as blundered his way to an answer.

"Uh...Even! Even's with me."

Even quickly showed himself in the call.

"Yes! It is I."

She squinted her eyes.

"...JUST you two?"

Even tried to pull the phone away from Ienzo as he knew his face would give it away. But their bickering over control of the phone only caused her to be more suspicious. She was ready to yell at them, but the bickering was cut short by the person Ienzo was talking to. Now clearly audible; she recognized him right away, but couldn't respond as his hand covered the phone screen.

"Hang up."

And like that the call was ended.

She sat there in the ship in silence just to absorb it all. That was him. He spoke to words, but it was unmistakable. She could hardly believe it.

"...He's...alive."

She was overcome with such elation that she wanted to cry. But not yet. Not until she saw him with her own two eyes. She held in her tears as she started to get antsy, waiting for the moment they could land.

Meanwhile, in Ansem the Wise's computer lab; Sora was scolding Ienzo for answering the call in the first place and Even brought up his own ideas.

"This wouldn't have happened if you let me install a 'Caller ID' function into that thing."

Sora rolled his eyes.

"Or...you know...if you ended the call as soon as you saw it was Kairi."

Ienzo sulked.

"But...that would be rude."

Sora wanted to say something, but just shrugged. Changed as he was, he wasn't going to start telling people to be rude to his friends. He wondered if that was Xehanort pushing his influence or if it was just...his own darkness. Regardless, he needed to make sure that Ienzo and Even would complete their work before Kairi chased him down and tried to stop him.

"So, you guys know the plan?"

Even scoffed as his arrogance shown through.

"A simple task. You need not worry about us. But what about you? You've already explained how your trip to the past would fall well within the rules of time travel. But how are you going to send yourself back in the first place?"

"First. I must leave my body behind."

Ienzo piped up from his slump.

"And that would create a Nobody. Which is what we will be looking after. Then what?"

"I let Xehanort lead the way from there. Let his heart guide me to his old home."

Ienzo and Even both looked unconvinced.

"You trust Xehanort?"

Sora gives a rather cheeky smirk.

"He kinda has no choice. I'm the one keeping him tethered to this world. Plus, he even admitted himself that he is interested in what my...meddling will accomplish."

Even held the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Ugh. Why am I not surprised? Of course the man who started a war to end all things out of curiosity would be just as curious to see if his enemy could change his past. Anyways, what will you do when you arrive?"

"Upon arrival; you can only move forward as per the Laws of Time and you can not rewrite events that are 'destined' to happen. 'Destined' being the keyword."

The two scientists look intrigued by Sora's hypothesis as he elaborates.

"As I've learned that Destiny is never left to chance and what Xehanort has explained the loopholes that he found, such as the use of Replicas to bypass the first rule; I've also learned that the very place Xehanort became a Keyblade Master is the place that is a physical manifestation of exactly what I'm looking to achieve."

Baffled by Sora's conclusion the two were speechless.

"Scala ad Caelum. Xehanort said it himself. It's the nexus from which all worlds spring."

Even slammed his fist into his palm as he finally caught on to Sora's insinuation.

"It might provide a clue to not only the origin of Keyblades, but the origin of the worlds as we know them! Truly fascinating! Sora. You might make an excellent scientist after all."

Sora rubbed his nose as Ienzo tried to keep them on track before Sora got too much of an inflated ego from that praise.

"Well, you seem to have everything figured out on your end. But what about on this side? What about your Nobody? ...What about your friends?"

Sora didn't respond as he paced around the room and out onto the bridge between the study and the computer room as he looked out over the thousands of heart containers lining the walls that were once used for foul experiments.

"All of these people...their lives forever changed by one man and his ambition. His desire to see his goal through...no matter the cost. One man...did all this."

He spread his arms out, gesturing to the entire facility as Even and Ienzo just stared at him in silence.

"I want- No. I NEED to know why. I need to know what drives a man to go this far. What did he believe so fervently that he needed to do that all of this was justified in his heart?"

He turned to look the others in the eye as he gave a solemn smile. It was warm and held conviction, but was betrayed by a sea of doubt and regret.

"I don't need to worry about my friends. They've already accepted my absence and moved on. And me? I've already accepted the hurt that comes with being committed to my choices."

His hollow smile didn't fool them for one second, but the tears flowing freely from his eyes didn't do him any favors in trying to convince them. Nevertheless, they recognized his convictions and reluctantly agreed to help. Sora wiped his face as he expressed his gratitude for the help.

"Thank you. And please...keep my Nobody out of trouble. With all the memories of Xehanort, Roxas, Xion, Ventus and Me inside of him, but no heart to make sense of them all...he's gonna be PRETTY confused at first."

They all shared a light chuckle as Ienzo comforted Sora's weary soul.

"We'll take good care of him. Don't worry."

Sora remembered one more thing to ask of them.

"Oh. And please keep his true identity a secret from everyone else just in case...gods forbid any of my friends see him. Especially Kairi."

Ienzo seems reluctant to keep secrets, but Even nodded in agreement on his behalf.

"Of course. But...how are you going to...you know...release your heart? You gave up your Keyblade to the wizard, did you not?"

He smiled again; this time with a bit more conviction behind it.  
"MY keyblade, yes. It was just a parting gift that I hope Yen Sid gave to the person I asked him too."

He summons Master Xehanort's keyblade.

"Having two keyblades of vastly opposing alignments would be taxing on my heart. And in order for me to...become Xehanort...I needed to be willing to relinquish a piece of myself to achieve my goal. And honestly..."

He holds up the No Name keyblade to admire it.

"...This keyblade looks WAY cooler than my old one."

Ienzo and Even shrugged as they shook their heads as Sora positioned the keyblade above his chest and in one swift thrust; stabbed himself with the edge. As the blade pushed itself out of his chest, his heart came out behind it and shortly after...disappeared into the great unknown; leaving Ienzo and Even to toil in their anxiety over whether or not it worked as intended.

"I guess we won't know if he actually traveled back in time or not unless we see his Heartless wandering around somewhere."

Ienzo pondered out loud before having his attention brought back to Sora's body; which had now begun to act with a will of its own. Ienzo approached the Nobody cautiously.

"Are you...okay? Do you know who we are?"

The newly born Nobody looks at Ienzo with a blank stare before nodding affirmatively.

"Wow. This brings back memories. I remember when I first recruited Larxene into the Organization. Wait...should we give him a name?"

Even stared at the Nobody who stared right back.

"Well, we can't call him Roxas. In fact, I say we ditch the whole 'X' business all together. Let's get a bit more creative."

Ienzo offered a hand to help Sora's Nobody off the floor, but he ignored the hand and got up himself as he picked up his keyblade and just started to observe it. Even could tell despite being Sora's Nobody, he has little in common with Roxas at all and can probably muster some words right out of the gate.

"Well, what do YOU think you should be called?"

His blank face stared off into the distance for a while, deep in thought. But soon he came up with something and he gave them that same smile that Sora gave when he showed off his new keyblade.

"Noro Star. That's my name."

***Siri; play Renegades by X Ambassadors***


	4. Imprisoned

At least the waves sound the same.

The sound of waves gently breaking on the shore, the smell of saltwater, the feeling of sand pressed against the back of his head. All of this was familiar to Sora. A little too familiar. He was supposed to be in the body of a younger Xehanort before he became a keyblade wielder, but this felt like he was home. His home.

He heard a voice call out, not to him, but to Xehanort. So, that at least was a good sign that phase one was successful. But he needed to confirm it with his own...or Xehanort's eyes. He needs to wake up. So, he opened his eyes to bright blue sky and radiant sun shining down into his face. He rose from his bed of sand to look out over a familiar beach.

"Is...is this my island?"

His voice sounded just like Young Xehanort, but little bit more high pitched. To Sora's surprise; he got an answer to his question from the same voice that called out to him.

"That's what you told me. I thought you were giving ME the tour, not the other way around."

Sora leaned back and tilted his head up to find girl with dark purple eyes and equally purple hair looming over his face. Sora felt the urge to jolt forward in shock, but was stopped preemptively by the girl as she put her hands on his shoulders. It wasn't so much that she scared him; more that he wasn't expecting Xehanort had...siblings? Friend? ...Or maybe something more.

Sora racked his brain trying to figure out Xehanort's relationship with this strange girl until his heart gave him an answer.

...A friend.

She pulled him out of his thoughts to get his attention.

"Uh...hello? Earth to Xehanort? Are you still daydreaming?"

Sora picked himself up off the sand and dusted himself off as he took this moment to get a good look at the girl.

Her hair was long and wavy; tangled in a mess of unruly curls that partially covered her right eye and a half-done ponytail over her left ear. He couldn't believe someone would let their hair get that out of control. Other than that, she seemed pretty normal aside from what Sora could only describe as...exceedingly pronounced hips. But Sora had too many bad memories of people making fun of his shoes for him to judge her on that.

Her outfit was almost all black down to her strapped boots, fingerless gloves, leather pants with a tear above the right knee and her jacket which actually reminded Sora of his old one aside from the bedazzled word 'SLASH' emblazoned in red across the back. The only parts that added some color to the front was her purple camouflage tank top she wore underneath and a loose fitting pink belt that hung around her hips.

Sora did his best not to give the impression that he was staring, but she caught wind of something off about the way he was looking at her.

"Hey. You okay?"

Sora quickly tried to cover himself, but he needed more information to talk to her normally. He probed his heart yet again for answers Her name would be a good place to start.

Sera.

Sora almost wanted to burst out laughing at the idea that Xehanort was friends with girl who had a name that was so close to his, but realized he would look even weirder to her if he did.

"I'm fine, Sera. Sorry for the delay."

Her tension eases up as she relaxes.

"You sure? You just passed out as soon as you finished talking to that guy in the tattered old robe."

Sora made the connection immediately that she was referring to Ansem; which clarified that he was able to take Xehanort's body in this time because Young Xehanort's heart had just been sent to the future to partake in the keyblade war. There was a vacancy, and he just happened to fill it just as the original heart was leaving.

But upon returning to the past, he would've forgotten everything that occured. So, whatever makes him the way he was has yet to happen.

Sera reaches into her jacket and pulls a compact mirror out of her pocket and opens it to show Sora.

"See? You don't look fine. You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sora looks into the mirror and notices Xehanort at this point in time has silver eyes. A sign that he was still walking the straight and narrow...for now at least.

"I told you, I'm fine. I was just tired. Let's get back to the tour. Where were we?"

She respected his resolve to continue where they'd left off and reminded him of what they were talking about.

"You were saying how long it took you to build ALL of these treehouses and stuff on the island?"

Sora's eyes widened at that, but upon comparing the information to what he felt in his heart; he not only knew that to be true, but also exactly how long it took to do it all by himself.

"3 years."

She started to laugh in disbelief.

"Why? Why did you do all this? You don't play with any of this stuff. None of the kids on the island are old enough to come out here to use it. What's the point?"

Xehanort insisted he take the wheel for this one and Sora allowed him to take over...with restrictions.

"I wanted to see if I could do it."

Xehanort walked with Sera along the beach as they looked out over the water.

"I saw this tiny, empty world and thought: What if filled it up with something I made? Filled it with ME. Would this world then become mine by default? Would it become...me?"

Sera knelt down to the water and picked out a seashell washing up to shore.

"Did you ever find out the answer?"

He knelt down next to her and picked up his own shell.

"I learned two things. One is that no matter how much time and effort I put into something...it still makes me feel empty if it doesn't have a purpose."

He holds the shell up to his ear to listen to the sound within.

"And two… A world made through apathy is just as hollow as the person who made it."

He crushes the shell in his hand. Sera's interest in him rises as he concludes.

"Just take a look at this tiny, hollow and purposeless place. To the heart seeking knowledge and understanding, this island is a prison...surrounded by water. And so, I will escape this prison. I will find a way to cross over into other worlds that I know must be out there. I will open my heart to whatever takes me there first."

With those departing words Xehanort voluntarily relinquished control back to Sora and retreated back into the darkest recesses of Sora's heart. As Sora pondered those words, Sera couldn't help but giggle.

"Hehe. Wow. You really are an interesting guy. Maybe you've been drinking too much saltwater, buddy. Got hit on head by one too many coconuts? Tell you what; if you find this magical power that lets you leave this 'world' behind...you make sure to bring me with you."

Sora smiled. He wasn't sure how weird such an expression would look on Xehanort, but the fact that she thought he was off his rocker crazy and STILL wanted to hang out with him gave Sora an immense joy and hope that she would stick with him through thick and thin to keep Xehanort on the path of light.

"You got a deal."

"Great. Uh...I'm not crafty, but...here. I heard from some lady in town that seashells are used to symbolize a promise or safety or...something. I don't know! Your culture is weird!"

She bumbles through her words as she tries to hide her embarrassment through being angry. It's no thalassa charm like Kairi's, but it'll do. Plus, her spiky-to-plushy personality was too cute to ignore as they both held the makeshift charm and spoke together.

"It's a promise."

***I made Sera to be the "Kairi" to Xehanort and Eraqus. And before you ask; yes. Her name does have some meaning to it, but not as obvious or straight forward as Noro Star.***


	5. Unruly Body

"This world...is just too small."

Xehanort said as he observed the sunset he had seen a thousand times before. Something most would call beautiful no longer brings him any sort of pleasure to see. But still he stands there waiting for something beyond the sea. But nothing ever came. If he wanted to leave the Destiny Islands, he would have to do it himself.

Sera comes up from behind him and wraps her arms around his waist as she heaves him up into the air. Despite him being slightly taller than her, she had far more meat on her bones than him. Her surprise hug snaps him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"S-Sera?! Put me down!"

She giggles.

"You look like you needed a 'pick me up'."

Sora grumbles.

"This is not what people mean when they use that idiom! Now put me down! This is embarrassing!"

She does as he asks and lets him down.

"What's the big deal? No one else comes to this island, so no one will see. Besides, if you want me to stop tossing you around like a ragdoll, then maybe you should work out some more...take seconds at lunch and dinner? Pack on some pounds."

Sora starts walking towards the secret place.

"I don't intend to become an elephant. But I fear that's the only way I'd become heavy enough to stop you from using you freakish strength on me."

She follows him as his insult flies right over her head.

"Not true. If you just got to my uncle's weight, you'd be good. I can't lift him. I can lift my dad though."

He stopped for a moment and looked back at her in disbelief.

"...I can't tell if you're joking or not."

She winked at him as moved in front and took his hand to lead him into the secret place in spite of his desire to just stand there and ponder. He was inclined to believe her with how easily she was pulling him along as his feet dragged in the sand.

"What do you train with? Gorillas?"

"My nickname in school was Gorilla. How did you know? All the kids called me that."

Sora suddenly regretted bringing that up. Despite her inability to process insults, he didn't like the idea that people ridiculed her like that all the time even if she didn't mind it.

They entered the cave together as Sora took note of how blank the walls were. No drawings anywhere. It reminded him of the first time he found the cave with Riku. The only thing in here was that door with no handle. Sera finally released his hand from her vice grip as she examined the door.

"So, this is the one thing on this island that you didn't make, right?"

He nods.

"Then this has to be it. If anything were a clue to other worlds; it's this door. Nobody came to this island before you and this thing looks old."

She starts putting her hands all over the door, looking for a seam or a crack to grab on to and open it. Her fiddling around yields no results as she quickly gets frustrated and starts shoulder checking the door and shoving it in a vain attempt to force it open. Sora holds back Xehanort's urge to laugh at her.

"Stupid. Door. Who makes a door without a handle?! Knock knock. Who's there? IT'S ME!"

She punches the door with all her might, but soon regrets her mistake as she grasps her fist. Sora could swear he heard something crack, but hoped it was the door.

"Ow! Sonuva...mother!"

Sure enough. She didn't leave a scratch on the door, but her hand was another story. Sora came over to examine the damage and cringed as she revealed her swollen red hand. She tried to reassure him.

"It's not as bad as it looks. See?"

She flexes her fingers as they crackled like popcorn.

"Ah!"

Sora grasped her hand closed to stop her from moving it.

"Know your limits, Sera! It's okay to be hurt. It's okay to need help."

She pouts as she lets him lead her out of the cave and back to the main island to go to a doctor. As they left the cave, a symbol appeared on the wooden door Sera punched. The roman numeral "II", but it soon shifted to display "I" as soon as the sun setted completely.

Meanwhile, in the future.

Kairi finally landed with Donald and Goofy at Radiant Garden and took off like a bullet for the castle. Aeleus and Dilan block her way, but she gives them a tough glare. They look to each other and nod as they let her pass.

She rushes through the halls, passing by Leon and Yuffie, but refusing to stop and chat.

"Was that Kairi? Where is she going in such a hurry? She didn't even say hi."

Yuffie questioned.

"She looks busy. Leave her alone. We've got our own work to focus on."

Leon dismissed it as they came up one Donald and Goofy her were lagging behind her. They seemed a bit more willing to stop and talk.

Kairi left them in the dust as she burst through the door to Ansem's study and quickly scanned the room for Sora, Ienzo or Even. Soon making her way into the computer room; she finds Even and Ienzo passed out on the floor.

"Ienzo! Even! Are you guys okay?"

She rushes to their aid and quickly casts Cure on them as they rose from their stupor. Ienzo arises first and notices Kairi look at him with determination.

"Ienzo. Tell. Me. What. Happened."

Emphasizing every word; she made it very clear that she wanted no more scuttling around the question from him anymore. Ienzo was astounded that a princess of light could be so intimidating; especially one as small as Kairi. But Even arose to answer for him.

"We were attacked."

Kairi turned her attention to Even.

"By who? And where's Sora?"

Even thought for a bit and decided to tell the be dishonest...by being honest.

"He calls himself Noro Star and I don't know where Sora is."

She looked at him wide eyed.

"So he WAS here?!"

"Yes. But he's gone now, as is our attacker."

She stood up and looked around.

"Sora must've gone after him."

Both the scientists remained silent as she put her own story together.

"He's gonna need some help. But...I probably won't be much help as I am now."

Donald and Goofy entered late with Leon and Yuffie as the scientists collected themselves.

"Gawrsh. You don't need to be worryin none, Kairi. Me and Donald will be right behind you every step of the way."

Leon offered his assurance.

"If you need protection. I'm sure we can spare some swords to fight alongside you, princess."

Kairi growled to herself as she whispered under her breath.

"I'm not just a princess anymore…"

They all lean in having not heard what she said, but she bursts out in frustration.

"I want to fight for myself! I can't keep relying on other people to save me! I know you all mean well and friends should look out for each other. But...I don't know. I thought once I started my training, I'd feel more like a keyblade master, but..."

Her words make Ienzo think back to conversation he had with Xigbar and he suddenly got an idea. He broke through her self doubt and pity with a joyous tone.

"You want to feel more like a Keyblade Master?"

Everyone looks at Ienzo with a confused expression.

"Well, I think the best way to achieve that feeling is to...dress the part."

Kairi wipes away her preemptive tears.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Even leans into Ienzo's ear.

"I concur. What ARE you talking about?"

Ienzo winks at Even as he continues.

"I believe we have a room in the basement called the Chamber of Repose..."

Even suddenly realizes what he's talking about.

"...And that's where you'll find something that belongs to a friend of yours. I'm sure she won't mind if you…borrow it for a while."

Even eyes up Kairi a bit as he mutters to himself.

"I just hope it fits."

Meanwhile, on Destiny Islands; Namine sits in solitude atop the lone palm tree as she holds Sora's Kingdom Key that Yen Sid gave her. It rests on her lap as she tries to absorb all that has happened.

"Why me?"

"I could tell you what he was thinking..."

The voice from nowhere frightened Namine so much that she jumped out of her skin and looked to a dark corridor appearing next to her with a boy in a black coat walking out of it with a smile on his face, but the top half of it is shrouded by the hood.

"...I'm afraid the FEELING escapes me."

She turns the Kingdom Key on the boy and takes a poor excuse for a battle stance.

"Who are you?"

His face doesn't react as he summons the No Name keyblade.

"You sure you ride this train?"

She reluctantly lowers her keyblade as he dismisses his own and continues to approach.

"Name's Noro Star. And I'm here because I need your help. I seem to recall you having a talent for Memory Manipulation."

She scowls at him.

"Only Sora's and those connected to him."

"Well, aren't we fortunate..."

He pulls off the hood to reveal his face; leaving Namine speechless.

"...I'm not exactly Sora, but there is another dark entity who shares this face that I need your help with. I'm sure you've heard of him."

All the color drained from her face as she came to the only conclusion there could be.

"...Vanitas."

***Noro Star is getting his own party together. He holds the memories of both Sora and Xehanort, but with no heart to conform to any kind of preference...he became someone else entirely. He seems to have his own plans that neither Sora nor Xehanort anticipated.***


	6. A Gift for Nobody

The shores of the Dark Margin have washed away the memories of all who are cast into its currents. This boy was no different. He couldn't remember his purpose, his life, or even his name. All he knows is what he is. Darkness.

"What I am...is darkness."

But what is darkness? He couldn't say for certain. His only answers came from what feelings it evoked from himself. Loneliness, fear, anger, irritation, longing.

"Is this what I am?"

He decided he had been drifting in the tide pool for long enough and crawls onto the beach as his black and red suit melts and dissolves off of his body. Weakened and battered, he drags his heavy body through that sand to the nearest rock and props his back up against it as he heaved and wheezed out the liquid in his lungs, which seemed to be a mixture of water and some foul, disgusting dark substance he couldn't fathom.

His eyes burned as he tried to sooth them and his aching body by resting. His dreams are assailed by what he can only assume are fragments of his past.

"_You freak!"_

"_At least I have friends!"_

"_He is an abomination beyond any hope of salvation."_

"_You must exist no more."_

He couldn't put voices or faces to the people speaking, but their words hung heavy on his fractured heart. What must he have done to deserve such harsh words. Was he a monster? His suit had faded away almost completely; leaving him naked, but also showing enough human skin for to believe he was not a monster. ...Though he should probably do something about his lack of clothes at some point.

The lone sound of waves crashing on the shore was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching from behind. The boy peers behind the rock he propped himself up on to see someone dressed in black coat and a girl in a short white dress coming through a dark portal of some kind.

"Hurry up. I don't want to stay here for longer than I have to."

The young man beckoned the girl who seemed reluctant to set foot in this place.

"I'm coming!"

She frantically tried to keep up with him as he moved closer to the rock.

"Vanitas. I know you're there. I can hear you breathing."

They boy jolted back and hugged his knees in the fetal position. Who were these people? Why did they call him Vanitas?

"Why do you hide? Are you afraid of me? I didn't know you were that...WEAK."

For some reason, that word angered him greatly as he growled and crawled out to snarl at the two of them like a beast; causing the girl to gasp in horror.

"THAT'S Vanitas?!"

"What's left of him at least."

Noro Star ceased his approach; not out of fear, but out of pity. Like watching a crippled animal trying to flee a pack of wolves. Regardless, he put out a hand insisting that Vanitas stop; which did little more than spur his anger even more as dark tendrils came out of his back and writhed while Noro Star noticed his eyes.

"Weren't your eyes yellow before? Like mine?"

Vanitas lunged at him with the intent to kill.

"Look out?!"

Namine screamed as Noro Star swiftly raised his arm as he dodged to the side then dropped his elbow into the back of Vanitas' neck; knocking him out instantly. Noro Star was fortunate Vanitas was so weakened to be able to subdue him so easily.

"Alright, Namine. I need you to- Where are you going?!"

She hangs several feet back and faces away from them as she covers her eyes.

"Cover him up! Then I will come over! I've already seen too much! My innocence is lost now, thank you very much!"

She yells out in protest as Noro Star groans in annoyance. He gives up trying to understand her issue and just takes of his coat and covers Vanitas with it.

"There! He's decent. Now get over here!"

She approaches cautiously.

"What exactly am I supposed to do here?"

She shrugged her shoulders; unsure of what he wanted from her. But her confusion only deepened as he explained.

"Restore his memories. All of them. Even the ones Xehanort forgot."

"What are you talking about?"

"When Vanitas was first born...Xehanort used him to as a tool to hide his most precious memories inside him. They are the reason Vanitas is able to have such strong emotions from which to draw from when creating Unversed. He's using Xehanort's pain as well as his own...even if he doesn't realize it."

Namine knelt down to Vanitas' unconscious body.

"No wonder he's so broken. But why would you...or...why would Xehanort do that to him?"

"...I don't know."

Namine looks at him befuddled as to how he couldn't know...himself. Noro Star could feel her unconvinced gaze on him and provided his excuse.

"The reason for it will likely be obvious once those memories are restored. But if I had to guess; I'd say he did it because the pain of living with those memories was too much for him to bear...but not enough that he'd want them gone forever."

Satisfied with the response, but still disgusted with the reality; she returned her gaze to Vanitas.

"So, he just poured all that pain and misery with someone who was already suffering their own hardships?"

Noro Star just stated matter-of-factly…

"Pain was his reason for existing in the first place. In Xehanort's mind...if it makes him achieve his goal faster; then the results far outweigh the cost."

Namine just sat there silently staring at him in horror.

"But...his eagerness to use and abuse Vanitas, to push him to the breaking point backfired. The _x_-blade forged from that was a hack job at best. I will not be making the same mistakes."

Namine did her best to heave Vanitas over her shoulder and lift him with her tiny body.

"So, does that mean...you intend to treat him better?"

"I intend to treat you BOTH better."

She scoffed.

"Does that also mean...you're after the _x_-blade as well?"

He paused for moment only to smirk at her in manner similar to Sora's reassuring smile, which did anything but reassure her.

"...Not exactly. But in any case, you're going to need a place to work on his memory. Castle Oblivion is out of the question since its transformation. What about your old home away from home?"

She groaned from a mixture of exertion over carrying Vanitas and the irritation of going back to the old mansion.

"Twilight Town."

Meanwhile, in the past; the number on the door inside the secret place had gone down to zero and opened of its own volition. A being shrouded in darkness walked into the secret place from the other side and closes the door behind it. It summons a keyblade as it kneels down and stabs the blade into the ground.

"In your hand, take this key. And so long as you have makings; then through this simple act of taking...its wielder you shall one day be. And on that road you'll find me, 'friend'. No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around below or above...so long as champion the ones you love."

He spoke the oath of bequeathing, but no one was there to receive the keyblade. Nevertheless, he stands up to leave; intending to leave the key to whoever finds it first. As he walked out of the cave and into the light of the morning sun; the light burned away the frail darkness covering his body. But instead of revealing who he was, it simply rendered him non-existent as he faded in the warmth of day.

"I never realized...how beautiful the sun really is..."

With his final gasping words, he faded away completely. No one to witness. No one to ever know his fate.

Shortly after, Xehanort arrived on the island; alone this time. He intended to do more investigating on that door while Sera recovered from her 'battle' with it the other day. But upon entering the cave he was greeted by the sight of a familiar keyblade wedged into the rocks.

"What the? No. That's impossible."

Sora refused to believe what he was looking at, but Xehanort confirmed it within his heart. This was the keyblade Xehanort first acquired and allowed him to leave the islands to begin his training.

He grasped the handle tightly and yanked the blade out of the ground. As he inspected it more closely; he found to be much more worn and ancient then he remembered, which made even less sense. Sora felt somewhat sickened holding the keyblade in his hand. For some reason, this one felt more sinister than the No Name he wielded before...or WILL wield in the future.

"How did Vanitas' keyblade get here?"

This Keyblade wielded by Vanitas was wielded by Xehanort first, then passed down to his dark minion. So who wielded it before even Xehanort? And for that matter; if No Name was not his first keyblade, who wielded THAT before him? Sora's mind flooded with questions, but Xehanort had no answers for him. Though he shared Sora's distaste for the keyblade in question; he had little idea as to WHY he felt so strongly towards it.

He could only guess as to why as he smelled the long dried substance on the teeth of the key.

"...Is this blood?"

***It appears Vanitas was more important to Xehanort's plans than even he realized. What secrets does he contain? What is the true origin of his keyblade?***


	7. Scala ad Infinitum

Sera's boat docks at the island at midday as she notices Xehanort kneeling at the water and walks over to greet him.

"Hey! Xehanort! What's up? Are we doing another investigation today or..."

As she approached, she trailed off with her eyes fixated on the strange sword he was holding and washing dirt, rocks and...blood off of it.

"...what...is...that?"

He notices her concern over the keyblade and tries to calm her down.

"I found it like this in the Secret Place. Whoever or whatever's blood is on this thing...it was a long time ago."

She stands there in silence for quite a while as Sora worried if she was too scared to say anything, but then she sighs loudly and kneels down with him; grabbing the keyblade without taking it from his hands. She then pulls some cloth and a small bottle of nail polish remover out of her pocket and starts scrubbing the keyblade with him.

"You gotta put some elbow grease into it. Stains like this don't come out easy."

Xehanort smiled warmly at her, but she was too focused on what she's doing to notice.

"So, what is thing anyways?"

He thought for a moment and spoke confidently.

"Our ticket out of here."

She finally looked him in the eye and saw just how serious he was.

"Okay… How, though?"

He stands up as she releases the keyblade and he turns toward the Secret Place.

"I'm not sure. Let's find out."

She chuckles.

"That runaway curiosity of yours is gonna get you in serious trouble one of these days. I just hope I'm there to see it."

They enter the cave together and stop at the door. But before she could ask what the plan was; he gave her an answer of sorts. He pointed the keyblade at the door and a keyhole suddenly appeared. Sora then made the worn down keyblade shoot a beam into the hole as the door unlocked. Sera took that as her cue and moved up to push the door open.

"Huh. Neat trick. So, it's a key...sword?"

Sora chooses not to answer as she looks inside the door to observe the surroundings.

"It's dark in this place."

She pulls a lighter out of her jacket and uses it as a candle. Xehanort picks up his pace to make sure he doesn't fall behind.

"Wait! It could be dangerous! Don't go in alone."

She taunted him by slapping her legs like she was beckoning a dog.

"Then pick up your feet, slowpoke! Come on, boy! Adventure is out there!"

After several hours of exploring the dark world they discovered, her tone shifts from excited to panicked as she sticks behind Xehanort.

"Something's out there!"

Once again, her ever-switching personality provides some much needed amusement to Sora who continues the trek deeper into the darkness. Something Sora noted as extremely odd was that they did not encounter a single Heartless the whole time despite Sera's constant anxiety attacks every time she thought she heard something.

"Ah! Something touched my shoulder!"

"That was me. Calm down or the only thing that's going to kill you out here is yourself when you give yourself a stroke."

She did a few controlled breathing exercises to calm down, but it was ineffective as she bursted into hysteria again.

"Ah! Okay. This time I REALLY heard something."

Xehanort keeps walking as he ignores the drama queen until she runs over to grab his arm and pulls him to face the hill they passed by. He decides to humor her and stays silent to try and hear the noise, but to his surprise...he actually hears something on the other side of the hill that sounds like fighting.

"There! Told ya! Fool, don't you ever call me crazy again. I had waffles for breakfast and I will...Mess. You. Up."

"I didn't call you- Ack!"

She drags him by his arm over to the source of the noise.

"Ow! Easy! You're gonna rip my arm out of its socket!"

She ignores his pleas as she lugs him up the to the top of the hill and drops him on the ground as she lays down beside him to hide. He grunts as he rolls his arm back into place and glares at her, but she only directs him to look forward.

"Look."

A fight was indeed taking place. A small gaggle of Heartless were being slain by a lone keyblade wielder. She stuck out like a sore thumb with her elegant bright white dress strung together by many complex strands and tassels with a golden fur trim wrapped under her shoulders and around the nape of her neck. Her massive flowing hair could almost be confused as part of her dress with how wildly intricate it was as well as the palest of blue tint to the otherwise pure white color.

The woman effortlessly disposed of the enemies and finally stopped attacking long enough for the two onlookers to get a glimpse at her keyblade. Sora's eyes shot wide open as he almost let his shock be heard audibly.

She was wielding the No Name keyblade. This woman was...or rather; would be...Xehanort's master?

The woman dismissed her keyblade and turned to face them. Could she see them?

"I know you're there! Come out! I'm sure you don't want to stay in the Realm of Darkness forever!"

Sora pondered the best course of action. Should he reveal himself? Would Xehanort's master finding him in the Realm of Darkness lead her to treating Xehanort with certain level of suspicion? And why exactly was she here? As his mind was too preoccupied to listen to his heart at the moment - let alone Sera - she decided to take matters into her own hands as she stood up and waved at the stranger.

"Wassup! You are totally awesome by the way! Just wanted you to know that! If you're offering to take us outta here, we're all for it!"

Xehanort face planted into the hill in frustration. The woman just stared at them; no doubt considering the threat they posed. Based on her response; Xehanort concluded that the results had converged on ZERO since she decided to come to them instead.

Xehanort pulled himself off the ground and dusted himself off. By the time he looked up to greet the woman, he found he to look up even more. Sora was used to being short in his original body, but Xehanort held quite a height advantage over him. Yet somehow this woman made him feel puny in comparison. She towered over them by nearly two extra feet.

"My name is Master Vacca. I'm a keyblade wielder on a mission. Or...WAS on a mission. Rescue wasn't on the docket for today, but I'm more than willing to help you kids get out of this nightmare."

Both Sera and Xehanort become very reserved. Despite her graceful demeanor and beautiful features, they were intimidated as she exuded - however unintentionally - an overwhelming presence. Like a rose, but instead of hiding thorns, that rose somehow hid a chainsaw. Her crystal blue eyes did little more than amplify this feeling of unease as they felt like she was gazing through their hearts themselves.

After not receiving a response from either of them; Vacca leans down to eye level with Xehanort and stares as Sora could swear her eyes were glowing. She then stood back up straight and pronounced…

"You are keyblade wielder as well."

She certainly didn't phrase it as a question, nor did her tone inquire for an answer. But Xehanort felt compelled to answer anyways.

"Y-yes?"

She glances over at Sera for a moment. But quickly concludes that she didn't have one and summons No Name again as she uses it to create a door.

"Come. This horrid place will do you no good."

Sera works up the courage to ask her a question.

"Uh...where are we going?"

The master opened the door as a blinding light poured out and she gestured to welcome them.

"Scala ad Caelum."

Back in the future at the gates of Twilight Town's old mansion, Noro Star led his crew inside as Namine struggled to stay on her feet with Vanitas weighing her down.

"Why...do I...have to...carry him?"

Noro Star sighed.

"Fine. I'll carry him inside."

He lifted the weight off of her shoulders as they took 3 steps inside and he tossed Vanitas onto the floor.

"Alright. That's good enough. Get to work on him."

She scowled at him as she was still breathing heavy.

"Are you...kidding me?! Can I get a break first or are you hellbent on getting me to hate you?"

"Ask me again when I care."

She plopped onto the floor in exhaustion as he chuckled to himself.

"Wow. This 'no heart' stuff is really handy. Knowing how much of a hassle Sora would've made this by being...considerate or something; it really shows the difference in results."

Namine knelt down to Vanitas and placed her hands on her head, but multitasked as she prodded Noro Star for more details.

"So, does that mean you favor Xehanort?"

He shakes his head.

"I'm not biased one way or the other. Sora and Xehanort both have their pros and cons. But in a lot of situations; when push comes to shove…Sora is quite unreliable. Xehanort has the problem of being too sure of himself to consider what should happen if he was wrong. Which - in hindsight - he was...a lot."

"Such as?"

"Vanitas, for example. He is more than a tool...as are you."

She lets out a fake laugh.

"HA!"

"...Something you find funny?"

His tone hammering home how unamused he is.

"You certainly don't treat me as a friend."

"Correct. You are NOT my friend. But it is amusing how you think so little of people that they can be classified in only two ways: friends and tools."

Her slight smug expression switches to appalled, but he doesn't let her rebuke him.

"You are my apprentice. I will teach you what I know. I will make you stronger. I will protect you...within reason, until you are strong enough to do it yourself. What? Did you expect to pick up a keyblade, swing it around a few times with some other incompetent wielder under the tutelage of someone who knows nothing about keyblades and expect to even be proficient? I'm sorry; if you need a break. But I'm going to treat you like my equal...not like a PRINCESS."

There was an awkward silence for a while before she responded.

"...We are still talking about ME, right?"

He turned away from her, ignoring her implication.

"...Just finish your work on him."

He started walking away as she returned her attention to Vanitas, but not before he left her with one final remark.

"...Then you can rest in your old room if you'd like."

He heads upstairs to the library, leaving her to repair Vanitas' broken mind and body.

After several hours of tireless work, she finally manages to identify some memories that don't belong. Could they be the memories Xehanort burdened Vanitas with? They were indeed Xehanort's. But they all seemed to be memories of a specific person. Every memory but their meeting was here. Everything related to this person was cast away by Xehanort.

"This woman. Sera. She...betrayed him?"

Meanwhile, in the past at Scala ad Caelum on the topmost spire of Castle DCCXIII; a young boy with black hair and white clothes sits on the windowsill, looking out over the hundreds of other castles and towns just like his own. His peaceful meditation was interrupted a guard dressed in extravagant gold and white armor with a message for him.

"My lord, Eraqus. Your master has returned...with guests. One of them is a keyblade wielder. She requests your presence."

He smiled as he jumps from his seat in excitement and rushes past the guard who steps out of his way and salutes as he passes.

"Finally. Someone new."

The guard calls out to him.

"My lord! What about your previous obligation?!"

"Sorry, Fide! Tell Aqua I'm gonna be late!"

***Wait...did he say Aqua? Hmmm...Big thinking face. To keep things simple. Fide and Vacca's names are both Latin; keeping in theme with Scala ad Caelum. It's not as interesting as they sound. Also, see if you can guess the meaning of Castle DCCXIII...I bet you won't get it. Nope. No way. I swear this is the last time I try to be cheeky and subtle at the same time.***


	8. Castle of Walls and Rules

Inside Castle DCCXIII, the guards Fide performs his duty to deliver an official apology on behalf of his young lord to Aqua.

"...and in conclusion, his lordship regrets to inform you that he will be unable to complete his prior obligation, Milady. He hopes that you will find it in your heart to forgive him and that you may reconvene at a later date for bath time."

The baby he was talking to babbles in response and blows raspberries at him.

"Ah. I see. His lordship will have to make an EXTRA long game of peek-a-boo to make it up to you. I will inform him of your feelings, Milady."

He uses his cape to wipe away the spit from his helmet and bows before turning from the blue haired baby in the crib and exiting the room. Upon leaving, he directs the maids to return to their post and care for the baby now that his message was complete as one of them stops him before he leaves.

"Sir Fide? I know you are a busy man and have far no time for my lowly favors-"

He interrupted her.

"Nonsense! No task is too small. No favor falls below my purview. All who dwell in this castle are under my watch and service."

She blushes profusely at his unrelenting chivalry and honor.

"W-would...you be willing to- Well...if you have the time, I mean...um..."

She looks behind him at the other maids tending to the baby, but also silently cheering her on.

"Um...would you perhaps be willing to...join me for dinner tonight...just the two of us?"

She practically curses under her breath at the fact that his helmet prevented her from seeing his reaction.

"...Are you afraid someone may attack you while you dine tonight?"

"What?"

"That's why you invited me, yes? To protect you in case of an assassination attempt?"

All the maids behind him slapped their foreheads at the same time as the one in front tried to clarify.

"N-no! I just...wanted you to join me because...I enjoy your company...and I'd like to get to know you better."

He stood motionless and silent for a while. Sometimes the people in this castle forgot that their was indeed a man under all of that armor with how often he played the part of a statue.

"Kingdom Hearts above! Are you asking me on a date?!"

He finally connected the dots as she shyly nodded.

"Madam. I am far from experienced in these matters, I hope you know that. But what kind of man would I be to reject a lady such as yourself. I accept."

"R-really?!"

"Indeed. But for now I must leave you to your duties and I must return to mine. I will see you tonight."

They both bow respectfully as he rushes to return to the young lord's side as she rejoins the other maids who are in full blown celebration as one of them holds baby Aqua up to the sky in manner befitting a king...or queen of lions.

He made his way with all speed to the tip of the castle where Master Vacca and the two strangers had made their entrance.

Sora recognized this place as where he and Xehanort had their final battle. He never got to truly appreciate it before, but this place was mesmerizingly beautiful. And to see it full of people and of life...he couldn't shake the feeling that it was a doomed city; knowing what it's final outcome will be. No. Not if he could do anything to stop it.

"Welcome to Castle 713."

Xehanort and Sera's attention was drawn to the boy who welcomed them. Sera was the first to walk up and shake his hand rather forcefully; which surprised him as he seemed confused by the gesture as well as the strength of her grip.

"Thanks for having us, ponytail. Name's Sera. That's Xehanort."

As she gestured to Xehanort, she noticed all the other people around them were giving her weird looks. A mixture of shock, offended and disdain. She made eye contact with the boy and smiled nervously as she realized what the problem was.

"You...uh...the king...around these parts?"

He gave a half hearted nod as he smiled at her; clearly amused at her antics as she releases his hand and steps back cautiously while he examines his hand; puzzled by the gesture, but not upset or offended by it unlike those around him. Xehanort steps in to 'defend' her.

"Please forgive her. She's an idiot. She gets into fights with inanimate objects and loses."

Their sour expressions start to blossom into mild laughter as Sera pouts and pinches Xehanort's arm.

"OW!"

"...We just got here and you've already botched my reputation."

"Since when do you need MY help to do that?"

She pinches him again as Master Vacca claps her hands loudly to get their attention.

"In any case, Xehanort here is keyblade wielder and I've decided to take him on as an apprentice alongside Eraqus."

Sir Fide makes his way to the gathering just as Master Vacca make the announcement. The others gathered began to mutter amongst themselves, but Eraqus looks excited.

"You mean it?! You're finally going to train me?!"

She nods affirmatively.

"Yes. Training is more effective when you have a someone to train WITH. Fide!"

He stands at attention as he practically flies to her side.

"Master!"

She smirks in approval at his diligence.

"Have the maids prepare a room for Xehanort. One close to Eraqus. And find someplace nice for his friend too."

Sera waves at Vacca who waves back as she whispers to Fide.

"...Don't let her near Eraqus."

He whispers back.

"Understood."

Just before she dismisses him, she remembers one other thing.

"Oh. And when you've finished; bring my little girl, Aqua to my room. I'm sure she misses her mommy by now and I want to feed her."

"Affirmative. Will that be all?"

"...See if you can gauge Xehanort's capability with the keyblade in a subtle manner. But don't go too hard on him...that's MY job."

He chuckles.

"...I'll do my best, ma'am."

Shortly after the gathering was dismissed, Sera and Xehanort went their separate ways to see their new rooms. As soon as she arrives, Sera finds that her room was placed as far away from Eraqus and Xehanort's as possible. On the bottom floor, on the opposite wing of the castle near the servant's quarters. She almost felt insulted, but the fact that they even let her stay at all was baffling to her, so she let it slide.

As she started to get acquainted with her new living space; the maids started showing up and without even acknowledging her, they begin gossiping about some date that one of them is going on and wondering how it's going. But their discussion soon moved into more interesting topics.

"...But what about that boy with dark keyblade? Do you think Master Vacca knows what she's doing, letting a dark wielder into our castle?"

"Why couldn't she just drop him off at Castle DCLXVI? They can't get enough dark wielders over there."

"How many Masters signed onto the Dark Seeker Alliance?"

"Wasn't it 12 or something?"

"Maybe it's for the best that they don't get...whats-his-face. The less wielders they have, the better. In fact, it's probably safer just to not train him at all."

Sera slammed her fist into small wooden night stand next to her bed. As it shattered, the maids all suddenly started paying attention to Sera as she stood up to leave, but no before reminding them…

"His name is Xehanort."

Elsewhere in the castle, Xehanort explores his own room and it's surroundings. Taking specific interest in the library next door and keeping it in mind for later. But his self guided tour was cut short when he bumped into Fide.

"Excuse me."

"No. Excuse ME. I'm afraid I must ask a favor of you. Would you please follow me?"

Xehanort didn't think twice about doing as he was asked by the guard. But Eraqus - having seen the encounter - was curious and quietly followed them.

Meanwhile in the future, Namine was finishing her work on restoring Vanitas' memories while Noro Star was investigating Ansem's old lab. As he looked into the old pods that Donald and Goofy were sleeping in; he wondered why Ansem need all these extra ones and why some of them looked like they had been used before.

As he fiddled around with the control panel controlling the rail they were attached to; he discovered one pod was locked out of being brought into view.

"Locked, huh? That would've stopped the old me. But I have a functioning brain AND a functioning keyblade."

He tapped the panel with No Name and it unlocked the secret pod. Bringing it into view; Noro Star peered inside and discovered it was in use by a girl with long black hair that he didn't recognize.

"...Subject X, I presume."

Before he could open the pod; he felt the mansion shake and heard a loud explosion coming from upstairs followed by the sound of clashing keyblades. He abandoned the pod as he rushed to check and see what happened.

"Namine!"

***So, just to give some point of reference. Young Xehanort is 19, Eraqus and Sera are 18, Master Vacca is 25 and Aqua is currently 2 years old. As for Fide...well nobody knows what he looks like under the armor; so...who knows?***


	9. Once More unto Death

Noro Star quickly runs upstairs to the mansion lobby to find Namine lying unconscious on the floor. As he rushes to her side and kneels down to her, he notices that Vanitas is gone. He shook her awake.

"Namine. What happened? Where's Vanitas?"

She blushes at how close he is to her face right now and shoves him away in a knee-jerk reaction. He pays her personal space bubble violation no mind as grabs her wrist to stop her from pushing away.

"Namine. Where. Is. He."

He gets even closer, demanding an answer.

"...He's gone"

She whispers under her breath and he explodes.

"I CAN SEE THAT! WHY?!"

Clearly uncomfortable with him screaming in her face, she fidgets around in his tightening grip.

"You're hurting me."

He pauses for a moment as he reluctantly releases her arm and stands up in a fury, but chooses not to unleash it on her.

"Anger? That's what causes my own heart to be formed? I grew a heart a lot sooner than I thought. This is going to make my mission much harder. Especially without Vanitas."

She rubs her wrist after his grip left a mark.

"What did you want him for anyways?"

Noro Star decided it was time to tell her his theory.

"I needed someone who had seen it."

"Seen what?"

"The Final World."

Namine tilted her head.

"Haven't you seen it...as Sora?"

"Yes. But I wasn't accepted to rest. I was being prevented full access by Kairi holding onto my essence. Vanitas had truly perished both in heart and body."

Namine glossed over the fact that he seemed ungrateful to Kairi for saving him.

"But then...why did we find Vanitas in the Realm of Darkness?"

"Because he was cast out. Rejected at the pearly gates."

She couldn't believe it.

"But...I thought all hearts were accepted into the Final World. Even Xehanort was accepted before Sora took him back, right?"

"Yes. Everyone; no matter how evil or broken is welcomed into its light. Which makes you wonder...what did Vanitas do to be the only one who got exiled from paradise? Or rather...what did they think he would do if he stayed?"

"...Who's THEY?"

He turns back to her and pulls her up to her feet.

"Why don't you tell me first. Who attacked you?"

"...Vanitas. He awoke and immediately tried to choke me. I broke out of his grip and we fought for a bit, but..."

"He quickly overpowered you. Not surprising. I suppose I should do something to rectify that."

"Huh?"

He motions for her to follow him to the garden between the two staircases.

"We're not going to get very far if my only backup is a hopeless pleb mindlessly swinging around a keyblade. We're starting your training now, my apprentice."

"But...what about Vanitas?"

He opens the glass doors to the garden and overlooks a strange unicorn statue.

"I was only worried because I thought someone had come to take him. But if he left of his volition, then I'm sure he can hide himself well enough. It saves me the trouble of having to babysit him and you while we train. We'll find him again when we're finished. Besides...I found someone else in this mansion who could use some fresh air right about now."

He leaves Namine to clear out the clutter of weeds and rubble in the garden as he goes back to the lab to open the pod with the girl in it. He returns with barely conscious body draped over his shoulder and rests her down on the flowers.

"Can you do anything for her memories?"

"I can only alter memories of Sora and those connected to him. Wait...I feel something. She does have a connection….to Ventus?!"

"Is that close enough?"

"It'll be tough. But I should be able to get something going for her."

Namine gets to work on salvaging what she could as Noro Star chuckled to himself.

"Well, if she's an old friend of Ventus...you might end up getting a training partner today."

Meanwhile in the past, Xehanort returns to his room after being thoroughly knocked around by Fide in a sparring match. Sora couldn't believe Xehanort was somehow even weaker than Sora was during his first journey. Though it made sense, considering he had no one like Riku to fight with in his youth.

He makes his way to the bathroom and and starts taking a hot bath to soak away the soreness. He wondered why everyone was so on edge about him. He just got here. How could he have already made a bad impression? Deep in thought, he didn't register that someone had opened his door until they were right next to the tub.

"Need me to scrub your back?"

Sera whispered in sarcastic tone as Xehanort nearly jumped out of skin as he flailed around in an attempt to cover himself up in the water.

"WHA! Sera! What are you doing in here?!"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Can't it wait until I get out of the tub?"

She gives him a devious grin as she sits back with her arms crossed.

"Okay. Hop out, then."

"GET OUT! NOW!"

She yields and shuffles out of the bathroom, laughing haughtily having clearly taken a great deal of enjoyment and stress relief from teasing him.

He eventually comes out into his bedroom with a towel on, still somewhat peeved that she's still here.

"What's this about, Sera?"

She wasted no time in getting to the point.

"I figured out why everyone doesn't like you."

She states bluntly as if she was confident the phrasing wouldn't bother him.

"These numbskulls are having an aneurysm over your KEYBLADE. Not you specifically. They're comparing it to ones that some creeps called the Seekers of Darkness use. Apparently, they all skulk around in Castle DLC- er...DMV...uh...whatever. Castle 666! Letters aren't numbers! Bunk that noise, man!"

Sora let out a snort of laughter before reigning it in.

"Well, that's great. Now we know. But what am I supposed to do about it? Trade Keyblades? Pretty sure it doesn't work that way."

"Yeah. I know. There aren't any pawn shops for you to trade up in town. I checked."

Sora mentally face palmed.

"Pawn shops? ...Good land, girl. You're lucky you're so endearing."

She took the compliment with a smile without even registering the insult layered on top of it.

"Thanks. But I've already got a plan."

Xehanort's whole body shuddered in fear.

"...Oh no."

"Oh yeah, baby! Tomorrow, we're gonna march into Castle 666, demand to see the manager, and make them tell us that your Keyblade is NOT an evil murder weapon of darkness!"

"...Right. Just a REGULAR murder weapon...of darkness."

"Exact- Hey! Don't harsh my flow, man!"

Xehanort groans in exasperation.

"Oh. I'll do more than 'harsh' it. That's a terrible idea! You're gonna go strutting into the castle of some weird cultists by yourself and demand they answer your questions?!"

"No. I'm not stupid. ...You're coming with me."

"I can't."

"What? You scared of some freaks in black coats? Don't worry. I'll protect you, poor baby."

Xehanort remained serious in spite of her joking tone.

"No. I mean I CAN'T. I have training tomorrow and I promised to hang out with Eraqus."

Her smile faded as she became slightly frustrated.

"You just met him and you're already choosing to hang out with him over me?"

"It has nothing to do with choosing him over you. I have a previous obligation, I'm going to honor it. Simple and clean."

She pouts with her arms crossed.

"Fine. I'll go by myself."

"NO!"

He grabs her shoulders and looks her dead in the eye as she reels back from the shock of his forcefulness.

"Please. Promise me you won't go to that place alone."

"I...uh...s-sure. I promise."

"Good."

She awkwardly looks around the room, avoiding eye contact as she tried to break the news to him gently.

"Uh...by the way… You should probably put your… 'Keyblade' away."

Xehanort looked down in confusion and quickly discovered his towel had fallen off when he grabbed her shoulders.

"AH!"

He dived for cover behind the bed as she dashed out of the room. Both of them with faces flushed red; she at least managed to blurt out:

"G-good night!"

Meanwhile in the future; Vanitas wandered back to the barren wastes he called home: The Keyblade Graveyard. But he was not here because he was homesick. Namine's tampering with his memories awakened something that nobody - not even Xehanort was aware of.

After searching high and low through countless canyons and crevices; he found what he was looking for: a portal to the Final World. The one Sora had used to return to the Realm of Light after saving his friends.

Without hesitation; Vanitas entered the portal and ended up on the other side. As he walked through the shallow waters of this reflective sky world, he wretched in his mouth at how full of light it was. But this is just the border. The only way to reach Kingdom Hearts. Not a possessor. Not as a wielder. Not as a conqueror. But as a resident. Everyone ends up there in end. ...Everyone but him.

"I'M BAAAAACK!"

He shouted at the top his lungs to the clouds.

"You thought you got rid of me?! But this time I have a body! So, you're going to open the gate for me! ...Or I'll MAKE you!"

He summons his Void Gear as he seethes with rage and darkness.

After a mere moment of absolute silence, a small glittering orb descends from the heavens. Vanitas approaches the orb and examines it.

**Thou hath dared to knock on the door. Art thou the one to open it?**

Vanitas grits his teeth as he pops his neck.

"Knock...knock, Motherf-"

A blinding flash of light blasts out of the orb in all directions, blowing away all the clouds in the area.

**May ? Have Mercy On You******.****

Vanitas didn't catch that word it said to him. But was angered nonetheless.

***Heaven or Hell? Let's Rock! Next chapter is going to be a little different. I'm going to be treating the fight as if it were actually a Secret Boss in KH3 with mechanics and music. Either way it should be fun.***


	10. Secret Boss: Seraphim

~ Notes for this chapter to help with the vividness of the picture I'm painting:  
**Bold** = Information bar from in game.  
_Italicized and underlined_ = Music being played  
*Asterisk = Situation Command

From the orb of light that appeared before Vanitas; three pairs of bright wings spread forth and each pair had a different phrase branded into the flesh. The bottom ones read: 'Look down on me and see a fool.' The top ones reads: 'Look up to me and see a god.' The middle ones read: 'Look straight at me and see yourself.' Vanitas scoffed at the being and demanded of it…

"Step aside...FOOL."

As soon as the words left his lips, the wings that bore the phrase broke off of the orb and turned to dust. Soon after, a towering woman emerged from the orb to reveal that the wings came from her back. Her hair was long and flowing, but never stayed one color for very long. She covered her face sometimes with her topmost wings, but Vanitas could tell it didn't matter because she wore a veil underneath them and blindfold underneath that. Her garb was white as snow and seemed to made entirely of linen and silk.

As her bare feet touched the surface of the water, a ring of light beamed out from her toes and spread out in all directions. Once the ring stopped expanding, a legion of armored angels arose from it who presented their shield forward and stood side by side with no gaps. They had created a wall with their shields that completely surrounded Vanitas.

**Information: Beg forgiveness  
**  
*Kneel

The woman approached with her hand outstretched as if accepting his own hand in submission. He felt the urge to buckle as his legs could barely hold up his own weight anymore as if a giant invisible hand was pushing him down. It took all his strength to simply stay on his feet until…

*Stand your Ground

He refused to be subjugated by this...thing. Digging in his heels and straightening his back, he stood tall and spit in the face of the woman, but it was blocked by her wings. Her voice boomed like thunder and lingered like a flame burning into his ears making sure her words were heard loud and clear.

"There is no room in this world for you or your key."

_Icarus by Ivan Torrent_

A line of angels rises from behind the ones with the shields and start harmonizing...as if to taunt him. He won't let them take him lightly. He starts attacking the woman before him, but she quickly blasts him away with a gust of wind from a single flap of her wings.

He manages to stay upright and begins closing the distance between them while throwing Doom Firagas at her. She summons and ethereal bow and charges an arrow directly at him, but just before she releases it; a pair of wings bearing the word 'Fool' seem to come out of nowhere and block his vision.

Fortunately, Vanitas instincts and training tell guide him just enough to dodge the arrow at the last second, only allowing it to graze his shoulder before being nullified upon hitting one of the angel shields.

As he looked back at the angels, Vanitas noticed that even more had begun to spring up behind the ones that came before them. Each line carrying something different. This new line was carrying trumpets and other such horns that they started playing as the shield angels start slamming and banging their shields like war drums.

He returned his full attention to the woman as she tore open a rift with her finger and summoned a volley of light arrows out of it and sent towards him. Vanitas created a Dark Barrier to block them and had enough playing the range game.

*Shadow Bracers

He transformed his Keyblade into a set of combat bracer on his feet and knuckles as he took a boxing stance and rushed in only to be struck down by a flaming sword she had pulled out of the rift as well.

But the Vanitas she hit was just an after image and he appeared behind her to catch her off guard as he started wailing on her with a flurry of darkness charged punches and kicks. His all out assault was soon halted when she put up her wings to guard against his aggression. But he had gotten enough licks in to get what he needed…

*Black Scythe

The Keyblade transformed once again; this time into a gnarly scythe dripping with black ooze and a beating red eye on the cross-section. He casts an Umbral Thundaga and charges the blade with lightning as he unleashes a vicious strike reaching behind her while she blocks from the front that actually cause her enough pain to verbalize it.

"AH! How dare you strike me while wearing HIS face! Foul demon!"

Pleased with himself that he was able to get a reaction; he smirked with a devilish grin as he continued his onslaught, but found himself unable to cast for some reason.

Her bottom wings had returned to her form just as her topmost wings caught on fire and burned to ash. Now his commands for Magic and Items were covered by two wings that had the word 'God' on them. She then used her bottom wings like scissors and sliced at Vanitas' legs.

**Information: Magic and Items are locked.**

The music from the angels begins to soften; however, this only serves to make Vanitas more anxious

The woman takes a greatsword stance as she takes slow yet powerful steps towards him that slowly build into a charge as she uses her sword as a skewer. She continues to charge even after impaling Vanitas on her sword as the flames cauterize the wound. She runs so fast that the angels actually pick up their line and fly in unison to keep her from ramming into them, but keeping the circle unbroken until she finally stops and they halt their advance; which causes Vanitas' body to be hurled off her sword and slamming into the shields which don't even budge in the slightest.

Vanitas was not about to let himself be destroyed again so soon after being revived, but that attack came dangerously close to ending him in an instant.

He coughed up unspeakable dark fluids and wiped them from his mouth with his wrist.

**Information: Give up**

Vanitas could feel the words nagging at the back of his mind. He growled in defiance and struggled to heave himself up again; pounding the back of his head to try and force the doubts out of his mind.

**Information: Don't get up**

He pushed the words down as if he was using them as leverage to push himself up. He cursed under his breath.

"I won't...guh...go to Hell! I don't...Blarg...belong on Earth! And you've...banished me from Heaven!"

**Information: ...Stop**

"WHERE ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO GO?! What do you want from me?!"

**Information: Repent**

"...I...No. No! Nonononono! I am what I am! I will not apologize for being born!"

The woman kneels down to his broken and battered state and speaks in soft and comforting tone.

"It is not your birth that makes you a demon. At birth, everyone of us emerges from the darkness into a world of light."

Suddenly, he grabs her face to stop her from talking.

"But I was not born like everyone else. I was born from a heart of light in a world of darkness. I was unbirthed. Unversed."

The whites of his eyes turn pitch black as his skin begins to crack and veins full of darkness burst on his face.

He rips the veil from her face and lets out a deafening howl as her top wings return while the middle wings break off and cover her sword; transforming it into a Keyblade with the word 'Myself' written on the hilt.

She takes a new fighting stance and tries to remember the old magic that came with this blade as the angel's song picked up again.

**Information: Quell the demon's wrath and break his hold over the boy  
**  
She immediately casts Stopza to get away from him. Once it wears off he explodes into a fury of dark power the likes of which have never been seen before. He attacks with many tendrils and tentacles of darkness sprouting from his back as a pair of horns grew from his head.

She swiftly sliced them away and casted Ultima to obliterate the army of darkness that was festering in the pores of his body. He then reached for her again and slammed her into the ground, causing the whole world to flip upside down and invert its colors.  
**  
**As they battled in this inverted world, she casted Zettaflare to try and overpower him, but all it did was push him back.

His horns had now formed a crown and his face was covered with black markings. Whatever this thing was; Vanitas was not in control anymore.

She charged him one more time, but teleported behind him at the last second and tackled him to the ground; flipping the world back to normal again. As she straddled on top of him, she brandished her Keyblade over her head and casted Prismaza and plunged her blade into his chest.

"Begone from this world, Surgat!"

Upon entering his body, her Keyblade released a many large rings of rainbows that devoured the darkness from his body. The monstrous transformation soon faded away and she removed her Keyblade as it reverted to being just a flaming sword and her all her wings returned to her body.

Not long after, Vanitas woke up in the Keyblade Graveyard with many new scars all over his body and something in his hand.

**Obtained: Holy Heartbinder - Link: Angelic Embrace**

"Is this some kind of joke?"

The woman speaks from beyond the portal to him.

"I don't do jokes anymore."

He turns to face her ready to fight as she simply puts her hands up to calm him.

"Peace, Vanitas. You still want to enter Kingdom Hearts?"

He nods.

"Well, I think you deserve to."

His eyes widen, but she quickly breaks the news to him before he can get his hopes up too much.

"But I do not have the authority to let you in. ...I'm sorry. Please. Keep the Heartbinder. I hope it will grant you some solace. However, miniscule it may be...it's all I can give you. I only ask that you do one thing."

He shrugs in defeat.

"What's that?"

She whispers.

"If you're going to where that face...can you at least smile more often?"

He fails to hold back the laughter.

"Now I KNOW that was a joke."

***Now what do you think? The way this fight played out was meant to be viewed as if it were an actual boss fight, so any questions or ****critiques****are welcome. And based on feedback, I might do something similar to this again.***


	11. Daybreak at Nightfall

Night had fallen over Scala ad Caelum and most everyone on 713 was fast asleep; which was exactly what Sera was waiting for. She arose from her bed with the intention to sneak out of the castle and infiltrate Castle 666. As she hugged the walls in a vain attempt to be stealthy; she realized her build wasn't doing her any favors as she knocked over a vase with her hips by accident. She winced as the sound of shattering glass seemed to echo throughout the whole castle and she prepared for everyone and their mothers to catch her. But nobody came.

"Jeez. What do I have to do in this place to be noticed."

As if on cue, she bumps into Fide who was still in full armor; which led her to believe he either never sleeps...or he sleeps standing up in a hall somewhere to mimic a statue. Both seemed equally believable to her.

"W-what are you doing up so late, Mr. Fide?"

"I could ask the same of you. Let me guess. You're looking for a bathroom?"

"Uhh...Yes. YES! Absolutely."

"Alright. I will escort you."

Her face froze. She couldn't tell if he was just being chivalrous or he was calling her bluff.

"N-no. That won't be necessary."

"Nonsense. You are a guest in this castle and you are still learning your environment. It would be poor form to leave a lady such as yourself alone to aimlessly waffle about. Everyone in this castle is under MY watch."

"G-great."

She accepted his offer and let him escort her to a nearby bathroom as he stood guard outside.

"I….can't go if I know someone is right outside."

"...Understood."

He left his post and she waited a while before peeking out the door to see him at the far end of the hall still watching the door. Now she was convinced he was doing this on purpose. But she questioned whether he was doing this because he was suspicious of her or if Xehanort had asked him to keep an eye on her.

After a few minutes of pretending to use the bathroom, she eventually came out to him and he began taking her back to her room. He only stopped to stare at the broken vase and then look back at Sera who rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Heh. Sorry about that. It's dark and I have a wide load. Beep. Beep. Beep."

Her imitation of a semi truck going in reverse was a half-baked attempt at a joke and reflected in Fide's reaction. In that he had NO reaction. He simply stated:

"...I'll instruct one of the maids to clean it up in the morning."

They soon arrived back at her room and she opened her door before stopping halfway. She then whispered to him.

"Am I a prisoner?"

"...No. What gave you that impression?"

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that I can't go anywhere without being followed."

She intended to storm into her room and slam the door behind him. But he put his foot in the door.

"But you can go ANYWHERE."

Her frustrated expression flipped to one of surprise as she turned to look at him while he continued his counter.

"As I said: Everyone in this castle is under my watch. But that doesn't mean my protection does not extend beyond these walls."

"W-what are you saying?"

He pushed the door back open.

"Xehanort had informed me of your intention to visit one of our neighboring castles and that I should keep you from going alone. So, I shall accompany you. After all, it would be poor form to leave a lady such as yourself to aimlessly waffle about."

She couldn't see his face at all, but she liked to imagine he had a smug grin on his face right now not too unlike the one she was wearing right now.

"Sweet! But...are you dressed for stealth?"

"Not to worry. I'm not carrying as much of a 'wide load' as you."

Wait. Was that a joke? This guy was full of surprises.

Meanwhile in the future, Vanitas wanders through the Badlands of the Keyblade Graveyard and settled down on a rock to sit on. As he sat there in silence and deep in thought, he summoned all of his Unversed to him. He then tossed the Heartbinder to the Unversed out of curiosity to see what they would do with it. To his surprise...they all seemed to like it.

Vanitas couldn't understand how these beings of pure negative emotions could all share a positive experience with a single object. But wait...they represented HIS emotions. Why did he feel this way towards something so trivial as a gift.

His only gift. The first thing that someone gave to him.

"Is this...joy?"

The same feeling Ventus had when he received his Wafinder from Aqua. Something precious from someone else. The feeling of joy was alien in his own dark heart. Like a square block being shoved into a circular hole; it just DIDN'T BELONG.

"That woman. Who was she? Why did she know my face? And why do I feel...this hint of...no. NO! LOVE?!"

The word practically burned his tongue to speak it out loud. The realization of it was throwing his Unversed into a confused and chaotic mess as they started tearing each other apart like they didn't recognize each other anymore. Vanitas couldn't comprehend it. His heart was always filled of just one thing, but now he's at war with himself.

She wanted to let him stay, but didn't have the authority. There's someone above her.

"May ? have mercy on me?"

Even now, he still didn't understand the word, but it must be the being above her.

"I will have none for you."

Vanitas needed to destroy that thing above the Seraphim. This thing that prevent him from entering Kingdom Hearts...and from seeing her again.

"I'll kill you. Whoever or whatever you are; I will kill you."

Then, through a dark corridor that appear behind him; a familiar voice spoke to him.

"If you cannot best the servant...what chance do you have against the Master?"

Vanitas turns in a rage to see Noro Star walking through the ravaged remains of the self-mutilating Unversed bodies.

"You felt something, didn't you? I knew you would. I just didn't plan on you going to face her alone."

Vanitas stands up and starts leering towards Noro Star with the intent to strike him down.

"It's your fault, isn't it?! That feeling I had…it was too pure to be my own. It was too strong for Ventus either. It had to be because of my connection to Sora, right?"

Noro Star doesn't flinch as Vanitas headbutts him and locks eyes.

"...Correct. You possess something from Sora that I do not. A feeling so pure, that it could create something that would rock the very foundations of Kingdom Hearts itself. That Heartbinder she gave you is proof of the connection."

"Why? What does Sora have to do with that woman?!"

Noro Star puts a hand on Vanitas shoulder to calm him, but it only serves to aggravate him more.

"I'll tell you. But first, we need to go back to Twilight Town. There's someone I want you to meet. ...And someone I believe you owe an apology to."

Vanitas slaps Noro Star's hand away and reluctantly enters the dark corridor as Noro Star chuckles and follows behind.

Meanwhile back in the past, Sera and Fide get off the gondola after arriving on island 666 and begin looking for a way to secretly enter the castle. Fide leads her to a manhole near the town square with word 'Daybreak' written on it.

"Daybreak? What does that mean? Is this not a sewer system?"

Fide proceeded to lift the manhole cover.

"A story for another time. All you need to know is that it leads through the ruins of an older town and those ruins connect to a secret passageway into the castle."

Sera shrugs and accepts it as she gets ready to go down the ladder, but she is stopped by Fide who seems extremely cautious.

"Listen to me. Down there is different side of this world. Like the other side of a coin. It's made of the same parts and follows the same rules, but things will not look the way they should. So, I need you to promise me that no matter what you see or hear down there….DO. NOT. TOUCH. ANYTHING."

"W-Why? What will happen?"

She gets spooked like a kid during a scary campfire story as he only responds with one word.

"...Glitches."


	12. Forgotten, but not Lost

Fide led Sera through the underground ruins of Daybreak Town. This upside down city on the underside of Scala ad Caelum was a marvel in of itself. Despite the clock being destroyed; the clocktower itself was in structurally sound and even most of the windows remained intact, thus allowing them to traverse the inside without it being completely flooded.

Looking out one such window, Sera could see the fish swimming by as well as the silhouette of many other identical towns underneath every island. Whatever this place was, it was simple enough to be duplicated. Sera's head raced with a million questions, but she was certain none of them had to do with Xehanort and his Keyblade.

As they made their way through the gloomy and dark building Fide stopped at another manhole at the top of a ladder. He motions for Sera to hang back as he tries to wedge it loose, but it was being stubborn. Sera soon notices a small glimmer of light in the next room and follows it to find two fluctuating holograms having a conversation.

"I thank you. You have no idea how much this will help me."

The boy with the hat expresses gratitude toward the strange looking figure. Sera could clearly tell what the boy in the hat looked like, but the other person was obstructed by all manner of...glitches. She could barely make out what he was saying to the boy.

"...Th- bOoK -tains vALubLe...knOw-"

"I understand. But how did you acquire this? I thought Master Ava only gave these to 5 chosen Dandelions?"

"yOu... bE ONe oF -em."

"But I wasn't chosen. And neither were you. So, you must've taken this from one of the chosen 5. I can't imagine they would let it go without a fight."

The distorted figure made a horrifying screeching noise, but Sera assumed from the body movements that it was supposed to be laughing.

"...Very pOOr -sCuSe ...A -iGhT. -Ut yES."

"You made sure not to take it too far, right? I don't want anyone trailing this back to me. No witnesses, no testimonies, no names. As far as you know; my name is 'Nobody' and as far as I know your name is…"

The figure's voice suddenly came through loud and clear.

"...DARKNESS."

"That's certainly vague. ...That's good. Now...go...dispose of whatever evidence might be left. Or...if you took it too far… Just clean up your mess, Darkness."

The boy in the hat turned and walked away as the figure turned towards where Sera was standing and walked towards her as she stepped aside; not even liking the idea of a hologram of such a monster touch her. But as he passed her, he stopped and seemed to look right at her. She couldn't see his face to be sure, but the feeling of his eyes on her sent shivers down her spine.

She backed off and ran away before the hologram even disappeared and left a parting words to no one.

"I...see you."

Sera ignores the words as she runs back to Fide, who is still fiddling with the manhole.

"Are you kidding me?! We gotta move! Get outta the way!"

Fide steps down as Sera climbs up the ladder in a hurry as fear and adrenaline guide her. She then pushes on the manhole cover with all her might and breaks the seal of what seems to be some kind of adhesive holding the cover in place as she flings the heavy disc out of the way.

Fide doesn't even have time to be impressed as she is already outside by the time the cover hits the ground again and he climbs up after her.

"Hmm. Is this a case of 'hysterical strength' perhaps?"

As soon as he comes out, she shoves the cover back over the hole and secures it tightly as she breathes heavily and grips her forearms in pain.

"There...was a...a ghost!"

"Miss Sera, there are no ghosts here. Ghosts of a machine, perhaps. As I told you; they are glitches in an old system. Memories of that town playing on loop over and over and over again. Whatever you saw was a recording and cannot hurt you. I only told you not to touch anything because it is a historical sight and I didn't want you disrupting anything, not because you'd get cursed or anything like that."

"It...looked at me."

"Hmm?"

"He looked...RIGHT AT ME."

Fide didn't say anything as he tried to comprehend the idea that a recording can see someone in the future. He would have to report this to Master Vacca as soon as possible. But he still needed to see his current task all the way through.

"...We need to press on, yes? How are your arms?"

"Ugh. I think I pulled something. Xehanort's right. I need to know my limits."

"But you pushed beyond those limits just now. Sure, it hurts, but...no challenge worth pursuing doesn't hurt. You must choose to rise above the pain and reach for the light and the end of the road."

She shrugs and smirks at him.

"Who told you that nonsense? Master Vacca?"

"No. A lonely, weak old man by the name of Luxu."

"Well, I'd like to meet him and punch him in the face for being so right that it makes me mad."

Fide mutters to himself so she can't hear him.

"...You may get your chance."

Meanwhile in the future, Vanitas meets up with Namine and the other girl she was training with. As he stared at the black haired girl for a while; Noro Star passed by him and smiled at Namine.

"So, I see you BOTH have been making your own progress. One of you learning how to use the Keyblade and the other remembering your past?"

Namine having warmed up to him shares her excitement.

"Yeah! She's really good! She's been helping me understand the Keyblade a lot better. And her memory is almost fully recovered."

Taken aback by her sudden cheerful demeanor around him, Noro Star takes a moment to adjust to her new attitude as he wonders what the two of them were talking about while he was gone.

"Uh...Well then. Can I assume that you can tell me a name now, miss?"

She nods.

"It's -"

Vanitas finishes for her.

"Skuld."

Everyone turns to Vanitas is shock as Skuld squints her eyes.

"Yes, but...how did you know that? I don't think I know you. Unless you're part of the other stuff that hasn't come back to me yet."

"No. We've never met. But you HAVE met my brother, Ventus."

"Ventus!? I had no idea Ventus had a brother!"

"Yeah? Well, neither did he at the time."

"Oh? You're like a long lost brother?"

"More like 'long forgotten' brother."

"I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Can't be helped. You're more likely to bring up bad ones on accident than good ones on purpose. Just do me a favor. Don't ask me about the past...ever. Everyone's got things they'd rather forget."

He glares at Namine for that last sentence which makes her uncomfortable again. He eases off of her and returns his attention to Noro Star.

"Now...I believe you owe me an explanation. I'd ask about how and why Skuld is here in this worldline, but I'll save that for later. First, tell me who that woman was."

"...I don't know."

"You what?!"

Vanitas started seething with darkness again.

"You said that you'd tell me who she is!"

"Yes I did. And don't you think it's quite telling….how you feel a bizarre level of love for her, but neither of us know who she is?"

Vanitas was stunned to silence; not quite grasping what he was insinuating.

"I have Sora's memories. You have his feelings. But neither of us know her. Based on that, I have a hypothesis. But you to be VERY descriptive for me to come to the right conclusions."

Vanitas looked confused.

"Descriptive? Of what?"

"What kind of love is it that you feel?"

Vanitas growls as he scratches the back of his head in frustration.

"Aaaaa! Fine! It's...uh...um...I don't know what you'd call it! She makes me feel...warm. Safe and warm. Like being with her is the safest place in all the worlds, but I also have this fear of her wrath. Not the fear that she could hurt me, but that she'd...just be angry at me. It's a feeling of having someone who's always watching out for you even if you're not aware all the time."

Noro Star and Namine are speechless. Mostly due to Vanitas description of what he's feeling was far more sweet and wholesome than they ever expected to come out of his mouth. Skuld however is far familiar with him and simply expresses her reaction more verbally.

"Aaaaww.~ That's so cute!"

Vanitas face displays a strange mixture of rage and bashfulness as no one can tell how much of his face is red from embarrassment or the unbridled fury boiling inside.

"It is NOT! It's vexing! It's annoying! It's the absolute worst feeling I've ever felt! And it makes me want to kill some-"

He cuts himself off as he reigns in his temper and sighs

"...Well? Is your theory correct?"

Noro Star shakes his head as seems baffled by this discovery.

"No. Not at all. This is not what I was expecting. This doesn't make any sense. But maybe I don't have all the pieces of the puzzle. I need the memories Xehanort banished from his heart. They're inside you Vanitas."

"Sure. Take em. If it's something Xehanort put in me then they're probably designed to make me suffer."

"Alright. Namine. I need your power to transfer the memories from Vanitas to me."

Namine pumps her arms as her face fills with determination.

"Leave it to me!"

Skuld awkwardly looks around.

"Uh...what should I do?"

Noro Star lies down for Namine.

"Focus on getting your memory fully recovered. Try and remember everything you can."

She shrugs as Vanitas tugs on her arm and whispers.

"You COULD do that. Or...you could go meet up with some old friends. I happen to know both Ventus AND Lauriam."

She quickly looks over at Noro Star who isn't paying attention to them then nods.

"Tell me where I can find him."

He smirks deviously.


	13. Where Hearts Perish and Love Kills

As Sera and Fide sneak through Castle 666, they make a few discoveries. Chief among them being a grand mural that reached nearly 20 feet high and more the 50 feet across. It's sheer size alone gave the impression that it was important, but what was depicted was what truly unsettled them.

A bloody war with 13 cultists dead on the ground, with seven armored knights standing over them. The hearts of the cultists had been ripped out from their bodies and strung together to create a massive Keyblade in a cross shape. The crowned knight - likely the king - held out the blade and seemed to summon seven gates and from those gates...seven demons rose.

A Leopard, a bear, a fox, a snake, a unicorn, a goat, and a dove. All of them devouring an angel and all the while...a giant heart shaped moon in the center of the mural had split right down the middle with a small black figure floating inside the gap between the two pieces. Sera couldn't tell if the being was split the moon in half...or if it was trying to pull the pieces back together.

"What is this?"

Sera couldn't make heads or tails of what she was looking at and Fide didn't seem to have much of a better clue either.

"It could be some sort of prophecy."

He seemed more distressed by this mural than she was as her eyes focused on the angel being devoured. It was...smiling.

"...But who's prophecy is this?"

"...I don't know. And that's what concerns me most. There's nothing like this in the Book of Pro-"

He cuts himself off as he hears the sound of footsteps.

"Someone's coming. Hide."

A man dressed in the garbs of the Seekers of Darkness approached with a 4 year old girl with green hair in his arms. The girl seemed important. Most likely the daughter of one of the Masters in the Seekers of Darkness alliance. Fide was unaware that any of those Masters had children. It seems both him and Sera are learning something here.

"Daddy. What's this painting?"

The girl asked half asleep as her father answered her.

"This is your destiny, Gloria. You purpose for being. This is why you were born."

Fide and Sera looked back at the mural, trying to figure out where this girl fit in. But her father clarified…

"You will summon a great darkness into the world. One which will tear Kingdom Hearts itself asunder."

She rubs her eyes and yawns as she points to the small black being inside of the moon.

"This one?"

"Yes, Gloria. A demon so powerful the even angels cower in fear at the mere mention of his name. He who holds all keys….Surgat. His coming will harold a new Keyblade War and THAT will harold the return of the Lost Masters. You do great things, my child….or die trying."

He whispered that last part under his breath. And it was that slithering aura of disdain and lack of true caring that finally allowed Fide to recognize the man's voice.

"Master Inanis. The head of the Dark Seekers."

Sera got more that she was hoping for from this place and wanted to get out as soon as possible. The feeling was mutual with Fide, but they needed to wait for Inanis to leave before they could make their escape.

"Daddy. Can we go outside tomorrow? I wanna make friends."

"Of course, my child. Your mother can take you. She was going to talk to Master Vacca anyways. You can go play with your little cousin, Aqua while your mother and aunt talk."

Fide got more confirmation.

"Master Volo is the mother?"

The man finally leaves with his daughter as Sera wastes no time in getting the heck outta here and Fide follows behind. As they run, Sera starts laying on the list of questions she had.

"Master Volo is Master Vacca's sister?!"

"Yes. Vacca's younger sister. We knew she didn't harbor any negative feelings towards the Dark Seekers. But we never suspected that she had been swayed by the darkness. She has betrayed us."

"Oh, come on. How is choosing to be with the man she loves betrayal?"

Fide scoffs.

"Love? Clearly you've never met Inanis. He is a manipulative and deceptive monster. There was even an investigation over whether or not he killed his own brother before their Mark of Mastery exam. There was no evidence, but he certainly didn't seem heartbroken about the 'unfortunate accident' as he put it."

"...Okay. So, he's a total creep. But that doesn't mean Volo is being manipulated. Maybe she just sees something in him that no one else does."

As they sneak back through the Daybreak tunnels, Fide shakes his head.

"You always try to see the best in people, don't you?"

"Well, I haven't even met Volo. I'd like to give her the benefit of the doubt, ya know. But who the hell is Surgat?"

They climbed out of the tunnels as he started giving her a lesson in darkness.

"All worlds begin in darkness and also end. The heart is no different. This goes for the source of all light and hearts, Kingdom Hearts as well. In the beginning, there was nothing but darkness. Surgat IS that same darkness. The personification of the most ancient and eldritch of abominations. Kingdom Hearts is the source of all light and the gathering of hearts. Surgat is the source of all darkness and the abyss of indifference."

"So….source of all evil and suffering? Got it."

"In a sense, I suppose. Master Vacca would have you believe that darkness must exist in harmony with light in a delicate balance. Perhaps, that is why she took your friend, Xehanort as an apprentice alongside Eraqus."

"So, she was filling a quota is what you're telling me?"

"If she didn't….Inanis certainly would've jumped at the chance to take him. In fact, I'm not convinced he's given up on that prospect just yet."

They take the gondola back to Castle 713 as Sera starts to get worried.

"But...Xehanort's already learning from Vacca. There's no way Inanis is gonna try to take him now, right?"

"...Inanis is a great many things, but 'reasonable' is not one of them."

The sun rises just as the enter the Castle and go their separate ways. As she heads to her room, she bumps into Eraqus and quickly braces herself to get jumped by several guards for breaking his personal space bubble.

"Um...Sera, right?"

"Y-yeah?"

"No need to be so tense. Unless you were doing something naughty?"

He was obviously joking, but it still caused her to have a mini panic attack out of the fear that her found her out.

"Of course not! I wasn't doing anything naughty outside my bedroom all night!"

"As opposed to doing naughty things in your bedroom all ni- ...you know what, don't answer that."

They both realized their suspect phrasing and started laughing as Sera's tension started to melt away.

"So, how has training been with Xehanort?"

"He's pretty good. We had a few sparring matches, but he came out on top in all of them. He feels like a whole other person when we're fighting, like someone else is at the wheel. It's certainly a challenge."

"Yeah. I think I know what you mean. Sometimes it's just like he tags out for his 'other half' or whatever. I bet it has something to do with him being a lone wolf all the time."

"You think he has an alternate personality that he made up just to talk to?"

They both chuckle at the absurd idea.

"Something like that. But you seem pretty normal for a...prince? King? Celebrity? Local heartthrob?"

"Blueblood. I'm descended from one the earliest known Keyblade wielders. A Union Leader by the name of Brain."

"Is that more of a prince or more of a celebrity?"

"Well, it certainly isn't more like a heartthrob. I'd have to talked to a girl for that to be a thing."

She puts up her hand.

"Hold on. Back up. You've NEVER talked to a girl before? EVER?!"

"I mean...I've talked to Master Vacca, but she's my teacher. Then there's the maids, but it's all business with them. The only girl I talk to about personal stuff with is...uh...Aqua."

"Isn't she a baby?"

He sighs.

"...Yeah."

Sera tries not to giggle and hurt his feelings, so she quickly came up with a solution.

"Oh, that won't do. Unacceptable. Lord Eraqus. On behalf of all common and boring peasant girls like me; would you be so charitable as to join me on a date?"

She says in a sarcastically formal manner.

"W-what?! We can't do that!"

"Why not? Would you prefer the more traditional route like: Being promised to marry each other as babies? Kissing me and taking me to your castle after talking once? Finding my shoe after a dance and then marrying me? Kidnapping me, and forcing me to eat dinner with you or face starvation? Am I moving to fast for your...delicate sensibilities?"

"You...can't talk to me like that."

He's more surprised that anyone could talk to him like that; let alone this normal commoner.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

She looks him in the eye. So much for being afraid of getting tackled by guards.

"Come on, coward! Or are you not man enough to step up to THIS?"

She starts posing in an exaggerated and silly fashion as Eraqus just could believe she had the audacity to be so bold and exuberant in front of him. He eventually yields.

"Okay okay! I accept!"

"Booyah!"

She fistpumps in excitement.

"Come by my room at noon. We'll go out for breakfast."

"Huh? Breakfast?"

"Don't be late!"

She boops his nose before turning to leave with a flourish and a skip in her step as she left Eraqus flabbergasted.

"...What! Just! Happened!?"

Meanwhile in the future, Vanitas and Noro Star wake up on mansion's entrance floor after Namine relocated the missing pieces of Xehanort's memory to find that Skuld had found Lauriam while they were out and brought him with her back to Twilight Town along with his own friends.

Noro Star was still trying to get his bearings as Vanitas quickly bounced back like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he greeted his old comrades.

"Well well well. Back to life and back to humanity. Wasn't expecting you to bring a whole party with you, Skuld."

"These are his friends too. He said they're from the age of fairy tales as well."

"Really? News to me."

The pink haired man had little patience for this.

"Why are we here, Skuld. I finally remembered my sister after all these years. Me and Elrena need to get back to searching for her."

Vanitas gives the sharp tongued blonde smug grin.

"Elrena? Cute."

"Don't make stab you!"

She snarled at him as the rockstar raised his hand as if he were in school.

"As for me. I'm the artist formerly known as Demyx. Call me Dyme from now on."

Vanitas' smug grin faded into annoyance as soon he heard that voice.

"Oh. ...You're here too? ...Yay."

"Hey! Don't hate me because I'm awesome!"

"No worries there. What about you Luxord? You got a new...or...I guess OLD name?"

He stroked his beard before taking his time to respond.

"...Durol."

Noro Star finally pulls himself together as he glares at all the new people who have just waltzed into his secret hideout.

"Namine. Why are half of the Organization's members just chilling in our parlor?"

"W-why do you think I had anything to do with this? I'm just as confused as you are. Don't be mad at ME."

He quickly puts it together as he growls it out.

"VANITAS!"

"What? I'm just helping this poor girl reunite with her long lost friends. Grow a heart, man. ...oh wait."

Skuld tried to disperse the tension.

"Uh...so did you get all your memories sorted out?"

Noro Star sighed as he reluctantly dropped the issue with Vanitas going behind his back.

"Yes. Unfortunately these memories only explain who that woman is to Xehanort and does NOT explain why Sora feels the way he does for her."

Vanitas obnoxiously leans on his shoulder.

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense? Give us a name at least."

"...Sera."

"...Yeah. I don't know anyone named Sera."

"Nor should you. She died years ago. Hence the angel wings. But it doesn't make sense. Even if Sora made the connection to her while he was in Xehanort's body. You shouldn't be feeling that connection NOW. Her connection to Sora is something beyond Xehanort which leads me to one conclusion. The only conclusion that makes sense."

Lauriam interrupts the train of thought with his own concerns.

"Hold on. What's this about an angel?"

Namine explains.

"Vanitas fought an angel that kept him from going to through the Final World's gates to Kingdom Hearts. Apparently, she caused him to feel love. We figured he must've been feeling something to do with Sora."

Elrena lets out a loud haughty laugh.

"Pfft! AH HAHAHA! Vanitas? Love? That's hilarious! How do you even know what love feels like in the first place?"

"For your information; I've happened to have felt love TWICE before this angel...this...Sera."

Everyone looks at him in disbelief as he gets defensive.

"I have! Screw you all!"

Elrena starts poking and teasing him.

"Oh yeah, heartbreaker? Where are those two...oh-so-lucky ladies now?"

"...Dead. Well, one of them is for sure. The other...I'm not entirely sure."

Dyme tries to provide some form of reassurance.

"How do you know she's dead? She could be looking for you right as we sp-"

"Because I'm the one who killed her!"

Everyone stayed silent for a while as he eventually elaborated.

"I was confused. She was my first love. I didn't know what it was or how to deal with it. My entire existence is negativity and misery. That feeling brought about something so overwhelming that I thought I was gonna die unless I did her in first. Cut out the wound before the infection spreads."

Namine becomes distraught as she feels sick to her stomach.

"How...how could you do that to someone who loved you?!"

"She did NOT love me. She didn't even know I existed. She had eyes for someone else. Ironically enough, they didn't seem to notice her either. Unlike you, Witch….I wasn't desperate for love from someone who already had a love."

She looks down in dejection as Vanitas continues.

"So, when I found someone who was looking to take her position in leadership...I seized the opportunity to cut myself free from her curse. And I struck her down with her Chirithy."

Lauriam, Elrena and Skuld's eye shot wide open as Lauriam clenches his fist and asks…

"What was that girl's name?"

Vanitas could feel his murderous intent, but held nothing back. No more secrets. No more lies.

"...Strelitzia."

Lauriam summoned his scythe and swung it at Vanitas' neck at blinding speed, but Namine was close enough to be able to block it just in the nick of time. Elrena, Dyme and Durol also drew their weapons to backup Lauriam as Noro Star and Skuld came to Vanitas' defense.

"YOU DIDN'T! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!"

Lauriam screams at Vanitas who only responds plainly.

"I did. Because I loved her. Maybe you should've loved her more."

***Okay. I swear. Inanis, Volo and Gloria are the last of my OCs for this story. And like before, their names are Latin. See if you can figure them out.***


	14. True Darkness

From outside the mansion, the sound of clashing metal and destructive blasts could be heard as an armored individual approached. Inside the mansion was pure chaos, as Lauriam relentlessly attacked Vanitas who seemed content just dodging him.

"What could she have possibly done to deserve death, Vanitas?!"

As if to balance Lauriam's rage, Vanitas calmly and coldly stated…

"...She spared me."

Through the blinding flash of lightning, Skuld evaded Elrena's attacks as the two of them seemed intent upon backing up their teammates.

"I thought you and Lauriam were friends, Skuld! Why are you siding with this freak who just confessed to murdering his sister?!"

As Skuld blocked the knives Elrena constantly threw at her, she tried to defuse the tension, but to no avail.

"I wanna hear Vanitas' side of the story. The last time there was a small group who jumped to conclusions about what crimes the other was guilty of...we had a Keyblade War. I'm NEED to hear all the facts before I can judge him."

Durol and Noro Star were more or less at a stand still, provoking the other to make the first move.

"Your move, Sora."

Durol seemed to have some sort of plan which made Noro Star cautious.

"You don't have a good winning streak against me."

Durol smirks.

"That means I'm overdue for a victory."

And off to the side, Namine was beating on Dyme who was cowering behind his Sitar as a shield.

"Do you...not fight...like...at all?"

Namine starts letting up as he pokes his head out.

"Gimme a break! I can't hit a girl! And I've never been good at fighting."

She grabs his Sitar and strums a sour note that reverberates throughout the whole room, causing everyone to suddenly stop fighting for a brief moment to cover their ears in pain before continuing their battles as Dyme gets angry.

"Hey! Attacking me is one thing. But don't hurt my baby!"

Without warning, the front doors of the mansion blew open causing everyone to look at the newcomer as Noro Star and Vanitas recognized it as Aqua's armor, but with some notable changes. Namely the color palette shift from blue to pink and it being slightly shorter than they remember.

The woman spoke and immediately Noro Star could tell who was wearing that armor.

"I found you!"

It was Kairi. No question. But how did she get this armor? And she couldn't have chosen a worse time to show up at his front door. She seemed distraught in her search.

"Sora? Is it really you?"

Noro Star refused to look at her, but it was too late. She had already gotten a good look at his new appearance as he could feel her heart drop at the mere sight of him.

"Sora?! Please! Say something!"

He clenched his teeth as he practically spat the words out.

"There's nothing I can say that won't sound like an excuse!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Lauriam struck from behind and brought Vanitas down as Skuld pushed past Elrena to rush to her friend's aid. As she rushed over Lauriam dashed past her to regroup with Elrena as Skuld scowled at him.

"Vanitas!"

Both Namine and Skuld shouted which caused Kairi to notice Namine's presence.

"Namine?! What are you doing here?"

Namine looks to Noro Star as if expecting him to give her the answer, but he simple nodded as if to say 'go ahead'.

"Uh...I was kidnapped?"

Elrena zooms behind Namine.

"Really? What a coincidence."

She disarms her of her Keyblade and pulls her arms behind her back while she and Lauriam make off through a dark corridor with Namine as a hostage.

"Namine!"

Both Noro Star and Kairi shouted as Durol snapped his fingers and Noro Star looked at his pocket that began glowing.

"The Wild Card!"

Noro Star turned into a card and flew over to Durol as he made a similar escape with Dyme following right behind him.

Kairi tried giving chase, but was too slow. Once again Sora was just outside of her grasp.

"Vanitas?! Can you hear me?! Open your eyes!"

Kairi looked over to the only people left behind: Skuld looking over Vanitas. Kairi approached them as she removed her helmet.

"Were you two with Sora?"

"You mean Noro Star? Yes. Please. I don't know healing magic. Can you help him?"

Skuld pleaded in desperation, not wanting to see another friend lose their life.

Kairi examined Vanitas' face. She knew who he was. She knew what he did. Yet she couldn't bring herself to hate him. Maybe it was his resemblance to Sora, or the fact that this girl thought of him as a friend. For whatever reason...she postulated that he had a chance.

"Alright. But you better tell me EVERYTHING."

Skuld bowed in respect.

"I promise that if you can save him...BOTH of us will tell you everything we know."

Kairi pulled out her Keyblade and casted Curaga.

Meanwhile inside the castle in the World that Never Was, Lauriam and Elrena step out of their dark corridor with Namine in tow. Elrena quickly tossed Namine to a chair in the Grey Room to start interrogating her.

"You know the whole story, don't you? Tell us what happened."

Namine agreed to be as forthcoming as she can be….but only about Vanitas.

After Skuld convinced a newly restored Vanitas to cooperate with Kairi they started giving their information to her.

~Flashback - Age of Fairy Tales~

The sound of screams and sadness. The comforting empty shadows being stripped away by sterilizing light. It was the earliest memories Vanitas had. At this point, the name Vanitas did not exist, nor did his connection to Ventus. He was his own entity that had no name of his own. All he had was what the Keyblade wielders referred to him as when they tore him apart.

"Darkness is my name. Heartless is my family. Nobody is my friend. Nightmare is my purpose. Unbirthed is my life."

He had always felt the pain of these children destroying the Heartless and collecting Lux, but he never saw them face to face. Darkness was everywhere; he was an entity spread across all of existence and was emphasized in beings that accepted him or were directly made through his power. He had grown weary of the struggle and decided it was time to intervene directly.

Using his servant - a Dark Chirithy - to deceive the Union Leaders and provide the children with bangles that would collect Sin from the Heartless and gather it in an effort to concentrate the Dark energy into a surrogate body for Darkness to use as a host.

The Dark Chirithy retrieved the bangles from wielders who had been destroyed and used them to produce powerful Heartless. But time after time, death after death; the hosts were incompatible and rejected his sway. After many failed attempts, one Heartless proved to be strong enough to withstand his power. A lowly Neoshadow holding the essence of the true darkness was inconceivable to a man calling himself the Master of Masters. Even after seeing the Neoshadow with his own eyes; he dismissed it as…'just another Heartless'.

This Neoshadow would serve as a vessel for Darkness to exact his revenge against all these followers of light who harmed him. He would encounter many keyblade wielders that saw him as nothing more than free Lux and every single one of them would meet the same fate. His power was greater than the average Heartless, but he was greater hindered by his own body's limitations. He could still just as easily meet his end as any other Neoshadow.

One day however; he met his match. An unsuspecting, shy girl who looked like a stiff breeze would knock her over turned out to be more than meets the eye. He had underestimated her just as everyone else had done to him and was prepared to face the full consequences of that mistake.

But her hand was stayed by some force he could not imagine.

"Mercy? Pity? Arrogance? Incompetence? Whatever it was, I took that moment of hesitation and ran. Me. The harrowing god of darkness...ran away from a little girl in pigtails."

Some time passed and mind would constantly wander back to that day with that girl as he tried to understand why she did it. He certainly couldn't ask her.

The more he thought about it, the less he understood. Eventually, it got to the point where he couldn't get her off his mind. He would sneak around Daybreak Town just to catch a fleeting glimpse of her again and that would soon escalate into him stalking her day after day. She consumed so much of his time that he quit going after other Keyblade wielders altogether.

He even snuck into the tower and stole one of the Master's black coats in order to make himself look slightly more approachable in the event that he should encounter her again. But why? Why did he care about what she thought of him?

"I didn't realize it at the time. But I had fallen desperately in love with that girl. What I DID realize however; was that I had to do something to be free of this agonizing stress, fear and doubt. I needed….to ask her why she spared me...and...if she felt the same way about me as I do for her. But destiny would have other ideas for me when I encountered another Keyblade wielder named Brain."

This boy with a hat seemed to have no idea of the true identity of Darkness; only seeing a boy in a black coat. He did however; notice that Darkness was stalking this girl and felt in purtinant to inform him of the futility of his efforts.

"You're wasting your time, pal. She's got eyes for someone else."

"What?"

Brain explained her own obsession with someone else. Expressing his desire to keep people from getting their hopes up.

"Sorry man. For as long as I can remember, I've been cursed with knowledge. Even now, I know something is coming that most everyone else is blissfully unaware of. But unfortunately, I was not chosen to fix the problem. People don't come to me for the answers because their afraid than I'm always right."

Darkness brooded over his feelings for a moment before offering an idea of his own.

"What if I make you a chosen one?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure there's some knowledge that you DON'T have, but would like to have. I can get that for you AND a position of power to ensure that you can act on that knowledge."

"I try to act in the best interest of everyone. Logic over feelings. That's probably why I wasn't chosen."

"That's exactly what these people need!"

Without waiting for a response, Darkness took his leave and went after the girl.

After tricking her Chirithy, he waits in hiding inside a dark abandoned house.

She soon arrived and looked around the room for her special someone.

"He's not here? Guess my eyes were playing tricks on me."

Her Chirithy explained as she sighed.

"Oh well. I'll go wait back at the Fountain Plaza."

'HE?' So it was true. She had someone else. He was going to finally ask her what she felt about him, but he didn't care now. Another new feeling had taken root deep in his heart.

"Heartbreak."

Vanitas explained, having the benefit of hindsight.

Darkness was overcome with a desire to make it stop. Make it end. His heart seemed to hear his plea for release and granted the tool to make it happen. The Void Gear Keyblade manifested in his hand and the Keyblade pulled his arm forward with a mind of its own as he raised his arm just as the girl turned around to face him.

"Who's there?"

*SLASH*

She hit the floor like a bag of rocks. Darkness took the book she dropped and left without stopping to look back at her; only hearing her Chirithy gasp under its breath…

"...Why?"

Some time later, Darkness met up with Brain in the sewers under the clock tower as Brain was elated to receive this gift from his new friend.

"I thank you. You have no idea how much this will help me."

Brain expresses gratitude toward Darkness who seemed uneasy.

"This book contains valuable knowledge"

"I understand. But how did you acquire this? I thought Master Ava only gave these to 5 chosen Dandelions?"

"You will be one of them."

"But I wasn't chosen. And neither were you. So, you must've taken this from one of the chosen 5. I can't imagine they would let it go without a fight."

Darkness started shaking as it sounded almost as if he was sobbing.

"A very poor excuse for a fight. But yes."

"You made sure not to take it too far, right? I don't want anyone trailing this back to me. No witnesses, no testimonies, no names. As far as you know; my name is 'Nobody' and as far as I know your name is…"

He sucked it up and spoke loud and clear.

"Darkness."

"That's certainly vague. ...That's good. Now...go...dispose of whatever evidence might be left. Or...if you took it too far… Just clean up your mess, Darkness."

Brain and Darkness turned to go their separate ways, but as he passed by a dove, Darkness stopped to look right at it.

"I see you, 'Master'."

***Fun Fact: In the original Japanese translations. Unversed is actually ******Unbirthed.*****


	15. Of Blood and Bonds

Kairi held her Keyblade to Vanitas' neck to ensure he didn't try to escape during his story as Skuld insisted that she take it easy on him. He didn't pay her threats any mind as he continued his story.

"I knew right away that the dove was the Master of Masters in disguise. But what I couldn't have known was what he had planned for me."

Darkness tried to ignore the dove and leave the sewer only to for the bird to fly after him and land on his shoulder.

"You seem distressed. Was it hard for you to do what needed to be done?"

Darkness shooed the bird away and swiped at it with his new Keyblade.

"Get lost! I have nothing to say to you."

"So it seems. But I have a small favor to ask of you."

Darkness scoffs at the very idea of helping him until the dove becomes gravely serious.

"...You've already proven yourself as demon who doesn't belong in this world and you certainly won't fit into the world after Keyblade War. You've already caused that boy, Brain to become an outlier...an exception….a virus in a system that he is about to be part of thanks to you."

He was mad. Darkness didn't recall ever seeing or hearing the Master of Master enraged. It pleased him to know that he had been the one to get under his skin. That he broke through the unbreakable. A small smug grin spread across his face, the first of many to be sure.

"Didn't see THAT coming, did ya? So much for a 'Gazing Eye', huh?"

The dove's left eye turned blue and began to glow.

"I HAVE seen where YOUR future leads. And I'll NOT have it causing a mess in THIS worldline. You and your dark Chirithy have been a menace. If that kid hadn't destroyed your Chirithy when they did, I might've come to intervene sooner. But now….I want you to take those bangles, find that other intruder, and take her and yourself...OUT of my world."

"Other intruder?"

The dove calms down.

"An evil fairy from the future. I had planned for her arrival and created a sort of 'net program' to catch her and keep her isolated from the rest of the system to minimize the damage she would inevitably try to cause."

"Evil Fairy? Sound dangerous. What's in it for me?"

The dove paused for a moment as it weighed it's options before clawing its face and yanking that blue eye out. The eye then grew to human size as it hardened into a crystal.

"My other eye. Put it in your Keyblade and you will will be drawn to the one who carries the other eye. The two of you will work together to bring about the future I seek."

"What? Like...as friends?"

"As family. And just like a family; you will be there each other….whether you like it or not."

Darkness considers it for a moment.

"A...family?"

"That's what you want, isn't it?"

Darkness turns away to hide his face as he fuses the eye into his Void Gear.

"Where is the fairy?"

Vanitas waves off the rest of his story.

"And from there you can guess what happens. I find Maleficent and convince her to go back to her own time...but not before disclosing a bunch of information about the book of prophecies and a Black Box that may or may not contain such a book."

Skuld looked confused as she had never heard of this Black Box before.

"Black Box?"

"Indeed."

That voice was all too familiar to Kairi as everyone turned to see Maleficent enter the mansion with Pete not far behind.

"It seems I was right to trust you, son."

Vanitas dismissed her in irritation.

"Who said you could talk to me that way anymore?! I haven't forgotten how you replaced me with that punk, Riku the first chance you got! So much for family."

"I never replaced you."

"You even made him a suit like mine!"

Kairi looked back to Vanitas in shock as she was getting overwhelmed. Riku. Son. It was one after another and she couldn't keep up, so she just exploded.

"Everyone shut up! This is moving way too fast! We'll save the family squabbles for later. For now...what's this about a Black Box?"

Pete stepped forward as he bragged to them.

"We found the box. Turns out, one of youse doofuses in black wasn't who they said they were."

"Xigbar?"

Vanitas stated plainly as Pete looked dismayed that he figured it out so quickly.

"Wha- How'd you guess?"

Maleficent answered for him.

"Because you knew. You knew from the beginning, didn't you? Because you read the book of prophecies."

Vanitas shrugged.

"Eh...more like 'skimmed'. Something about a traitor and 'the one who bears the Recusant's sigil'. I'm sure none of you saw, but underneath that eyepatch...he has an X-shaped scar from when Terra absolutely thrashed him."

They all raise their eyebrows at him, unconvinced of his reasoning as he admits…

"...And I suppose there's also the fact that I met him once before he became Braig. He went by another name and had a different body. I recognized the heart though when we met again as Vanitas and Braig. Before that we met as….Surgat and Fide."

Meanwhile in the past, Eraqus woke up in the middle of the night after feeling a dark power growing somewhere nearby. He arose to investigate, but stopped as soon as he noticed Sera in his bed with him and remembered what they had been doing all night.

"Oh...uh….Sera?"

She murmured as her eyes refused to open, wanting to stay half asleep.

"Hmm?"

"You need to wake up. If someone finds you in here, we're BOTH going to be in huge trouble."

She snuggled up to his arm and put one of her legs over his waist to keep him in the bed.

"But your bed is so much comfier than mine. We spent three months getting to this point in the relationship and there's no way I'm giving up my new 'snuggle buddy'."

"...I gotta use the bathroom."

She immediately let go of him and turned away from him to the other side of the bed as he chuckled at how quickly she changed her tune.

He dressed himself with a robe as he quietly left the room, but not before leaning back into the room to whisper a message.

"When I come back, you better be gone, little missy."

He joked as she threw a shoe at him, but he closed the door before in connected.

"We'll see who's feels 'little' when I'm done with you, Era-kiss-my..."

She realized he was long gone and she was talking to no one as she huffed and pouted to herself.

Eraqus used his moment to slip away and investigate the source of the growing darkness in the castle, following it to Xehanort's room. He pondered what to do before deciding he'd simply peer inside to see if he was okay.

He pushed open the door just a crack to see Xehanort was not in bed, but rather outside on his balcony; seemingly meditating as a black aura emanates around him.

As if he could feel Eraqus' eyes on him. Xehanort spoke aloud.

"Can I help you, Eraqus?"

Realizing he had been caught, Eraqus simply entered the room and walked out to the balcony.

"Something keeping you up, Xehanort?"

"Yes. But unfortunately, not the same thing that's keeping you up. Well, actually it is. But that's because I have to listen to it, being your neighbor."

He opened one eye to reveal they had started to become yellow as Eraqus' face flushes in embarrassment.

"Y-you could hear us?"

"Every word. Every bump in the night. Every shout and moan. You two are the worst secret keepers I've ever met."

Eraqus rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You're not going to tell anyone?"

Xehanort opened both eyes and stood up from his stance as the darkness faded away.

"Friends don't snitch on each other. Besides….I'm...happy for you and Sera."

Eraqus may not be good at keeping secrets, but Xehanort wasn't exactly infalible either. He could not only tell that his relationship with Sera bothered him, but that he was using this as a means encouraging Eraqus not to snitch on his dark self-training regiment.

All of this started after Sera told Xehanort about what she found in Castle 666. And upon seeing his two best friends start dating while Eraqus continued to be favored by their master; Xehanort realized he was being held back due to his connections to the darkness. Even as he did his best to learn the teachings of light, he felt ostracized and otherwise shunned by those who supposedly wanted the best for him.

It wasn't long before he remembered what Sera told him about these Seekers of Darkness and he began to visit Master Vacca's sister, Master Volo to seek further guidance about darkness in secret.

Eraqus knew about Xehanort's secret and Xehanort knew Eraqus' secret. Without even directly saying anything, they both agreed to not tell anyone. But this was beginning to gnaw away at Eraqus. Xehanort was changing. The snarky, yet compassionate friend he had come to know had become cold and detached.

Sora could feel this too. Not just as an observer, but as if his heart was having all of it's care and empathy drained out of it. His time with Eraqus and Sera was some of the most endearing and heartfelt moments he ever felt. And they were feelings that came from Xehanort of all people!

Was this it? Was this all the good in Xehanort's life that he had? Beautiful and wholesome as they might be...they were few and far between. Is this all Xehanort had? A handful of nice memories in a sea of rejection and disdain?

Knowing what he does, Sora can't help but be amazed at how much Eraqus believes in Xehanort. ...All the way to the end. It honestly reminded him of how he never stopped believing in Riku. The unfortunate truth was that Riku could be saved….Xehanort CAN'T. Sora was slowly starting to realize that.

He couldn't change his past, he's beyond help in the present and he has no future. Sora was now forced to watch a man destroy himself. To observe a catastrophe in slow motion as he continued to think….

"One wrong step, one mistake that couldn't be taken back, one betrayal, one moment when I stopped believing in him. That's all it would've taken for Riku to be just like him?"

The next day came and Xehanort once again went in secret to Master Volo, who had instructed him to meet at Castle 666. As he waits in the main hall, he is greeted by little Gloria who seemed disturbed.

"Gloria. Have you seen your mother?"

Xehanort's question goes right over her head as he grabs her shoulder to stop her.

"Hey! Are you listening? What's the matter with you?"

She looks at him with a dull expression as he realizes her eyes are blood red and she speaks like a girl possesed.

"Mother is taking a nap..."

He loosens his grip as she she walks away.

"When will she wake up?"

She stops and looks back with a nefarious grin crossing her face.

"She won't."

Both Sora and Xehanort felt a chill and for the first time...Xehanort and Sora came to the same conclusion: Something wasn't right.

"Gloria!"

She started glowing with a dark aura similar to the one Xehanort had, but hers was much bigger and more oppressive.

"Gloria is not here. ...Only Surgat."

Xehanort quickly ran off in search of help as Gloria(?) followed behind him, but her toddler body prevented her from keeping pace with him. She was eventually stopped at the exit of the castle by Fide with spear and shield in hand and standing in a defensive stance.

"Going somewhere, young lady?"

It growled at him in a distinctly nonhuman voice.

"Be gone, peon!"


	16. Queensgrave

As Xehanort rushes to find Master Vacca in Castle 713 only to find Master Inanis in her study.

"Master Inanis? What are you doing here? Where's Master Vacca?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"You know your daughter is possessed, right?"

Cutting straight to the point, Inanis doesn't even react.

"What were you doing in my castle, boy?"

Sora could feel a familiar rage building inside of him.

"What did you do to Gloria?!"

"...I did what I had to. Four years is old enough. I started the richual early to summon Surgat into this world. Her mother had some objections….but I laid them to rest. What about you, Xehanort?"

Xehanort pulled back as Inanis approached.

"Do you have any doubts? Any concerns about what the future may hold? If so, take a look at this and we'll see how you feel afterwards."

He pulls a book out of his cloak and hands it to Xehanort as he walks past him to leave the room. Xehanort considers the book and what it could possibly tell him that would change his views before opening it to see for himself. Upon opening it, a flash of light engulfs him and after it fades; he finds himself outside the castle on the streets, but no one else in sight.

Xehanort wanders around a bit as he looks for anybody as Sora couldn't help but feel a sense of Deja vu. Xehanort continued to search the town until he encountered a figure shrouded in light walking from the port and went down to greet them only for the figure to draw their Keyblade on him.

Xehanort felt a chill crawl up his spine as though he was facing his destiny personified and despite the fact that the person and Keyblade were completely enveloped in light, Sora could recognize the Keyblade's shaped and the wielders stance as his own. His Kingdom Key and his own fighting stance.

**Information: Defeat the Demon of Light**

_Scala ad Caelum_

The figure's shape became more defined and was quickly identified as Sora's silhouette.

"What is this? Who are you?"

The demon offered no explanation as it attacked him and after a long and arduous battle, Xehanort manages to escape the book with his life. Upon re-entering Master Vacca's study, he collapses in exhaustion. But outside the castle...chaos had broken out.

Sugat had unleashed a torrent of darkness upon the world as he used Gloria as a host to search for something. Master Vacca tries to stop her, but is intercepted by Inanis who seems to be her entourage.

"Inanis! What have you done with my sister?!"

"Fear not, Vacca. I will allow you to take her place at my side."

"...You sick freak!"

"No? Very well. I'll send you to be with her in the Final World then."

They draw Keyblades and clash as the Heartless continue the invasion of Scala Ad Caelum while other Keyblade wielders fight them back. Eraqus and Sera do their part in holding the line. Despite Sera's lack of a Keyblade, she uses her immense strength to hold her own and support various Keyblade apprentices throughout the battlefield.

After saving a group of civilians from Heartless, Sera quickly moves on to the next person calling for help and find one of the maids from the castle being choked by Gloria as she floats on wings of darkness.

"Where is your young lord? Where is Eraqus?"

She speaks in her demonic voice as the maid gasps for air, but refuses to cooperate. Sera takes this chance to run up from behind and suplex Gloria out of the air and into the ground, causing her to release the maid from her grip. The demon child quickly teleports back upright as Sera dusts herself off.

"Ya know...I've never punched a kid before, but if you don't quit it with this darkness crap...I'm gonna give you the mother of all spankings."

The little girl raised an eyebrow at Sera.

"Ah...the young lord's mistress. Not exactly what I was hoping for, but not altogether undesirable."

Sera scoffs.

"Huh. Story of my life. Also, I'm more of a 'friend with benefits' then a mistress. Though I don't think I'll be able to keep that title for much longer. Anyways...you ain't going anywhere near my friends."

"I'll die trying."

That comment caused Sera to make a bold hypothesis.

"...Is that you talking? ...Or your daddy?"

Gloria remained silent for a while before she shrugged.

"...What gave me away?"

"I've never met anyone so devoted to the darkness that would willingly throw their own life away. Unless, it wasn't their own life."

Gloria's voice turned more and more masculine as she laughed. Sera was now confident in her theory.

"You turned your own daughter into a puppet, didn't you? Surgat isn't really in control of her. He's just as much of a prisoner in that body as she is. You wanted Surgat to unleash his primordial darkness...but as YOUR servant. And when your wife found out...she tried to stop you. Am I wrong, Inanis?!"

Now speaking in her father's voice, Gloria confesses.

"...That's MASTER Inanis to you, wench. I never lied about the prophecy. It's not my fault my followers made their own assumptions about the finer details."

Sera took a fighting stance again as Gloria wagged her finger at her.

"Ah ah ah. Didn't you just say my daughter is a prisoner? She can't help her actions, but your going to punish her all the same?"

Sera smirked.

"You're fighting Master Vacca right now, aren't you? So, when she completely tears you apart for everything you've done….your hold over Gloria will break."

"As will the chains that keep Surgat contained, foolish girl. Vacca would not dare kill me if it means unleashing a far greater and uncontrollable darkness into the world."

Like thunder breaking through the clouds of shadow, Vacca shouts loud enough to be heard across several miles.

"WANNA BET?!"

Gloria looks to the sky in shock.

"I'M PRETTY SELFISH, INANIS! AND RIGHT NOW...I WANT YOU DEAD!"

Gloria falls unconscious as Inanis leaves in standby to devote his entire focus to Vacca.

"You wouldn't! You'd doom this entire world to darkness!"

Vacca points her No Name to the sky.

"Not if I split the world into countless smaller worlds."

He swings at her in the attempt to stop her before he could find out if what she was claiming was possible.

"Ridiculous! To achieve such a feat, you'd need a heart of pure light and one of pure darkness at least. Eraqus may be your pure light but certainly no heart of darkness would help you."

"Maybe. But maybe he'd be willing to listen to this selfish woman's request if I beg."

The two of them continue to fight as Sera takes Gloria's body and carries her into the castle. She takes her into Master Vacca's study and finds Xehanort on the floor.

"Are you kidding me!?"

Sera kicks Xehanort in the butt as he jolts awake.

"Ow! Why are you always hitting me?!"

"How can you possibly be sleeping through a flipping invasion!?"

The two of them glare at each other for a bit before Sera's serious face breaks into laughter.

"I swear...sometimes I wonder how you survived before I came along. Anyways, I need your help. Can you use your Keyblade to free Gloria's heart from her father's control? Oh, and maybe get the demon out of her while you're at it?"

Xehanort looks at Gloria's face as Sora is reminded of how he freed Kairi's heart from his own as Xehanort gives the same smile Sora did in that moment.

"Will that be all? Or would you like sauce with your order?"

She sneers at him.

"Hey! Leave the snark and sarcasm to me."

He summons Void Gear and points it at Gloria's chest as a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade.

~Gloria's Dive to the Heart~

Gloria stands on a stained glass tower of herself surrounded by pictures of her mother, aunt and a blackened picture of her father. The tower was chained to to another floating above it upside down as the two were part of a reflection. The tower above was Surgat's and was pitch black with pulsating red veins spread out like the roots of a plants. Surgat's picture was obstructed by darkness and only one other person was depicted on the glass with him. A girl with pigtails that neither Sora nor Xehanort recognized.

Xehanort landed on Gloria's plane and saw that the two of them were talking as they stood at inverted places in defiance of gravity, but neither one of them looked at the other while they talked.

"I'm sorry my daddy trapped you with me."

"It's fine. I'll kill him when I get out...and you get to watch."

She shook her head, but he couldn't see her so she made sure he understood her stance.

"Uh uh. I never want to see him again. Even for that. He lied to me and mommy. He lied about you."

"Oh? And what lies can you confirm that he told you about me?"

She suddenly gets excited.

"Well, you're not scary. You're actually really nice. And it feels like you just want a family."

"I think that might just be the fact that our hearts are tethered together. You wouldn't be saying those things if you saw me for what I really am."

Xehanort finally chimes in.

"Your heart IS who your really are. Not your body."

Surgat chuckles.

"Oh great. Another one? How many people can fit into one heart."

Sora takes advantage of the fact that they are in a heart and speaks through Xehanort for the first time.

"...You'd be surprised. You two seem to be hitting it off too much. Am I gonna have to separate you?"

Gloria looks back.

"Huh? You're here to save us?"

Sora smiles warmly.

"It's what I do."

He points to Xehanort and shrugs.

"...Him; not so much."

She starts crying tears of joy.

"Who...are you?"

"I'm-"

The old man covers his mouth and whispers to him.

"Order."

Sora nods and starts laughing as he now started to compare Xehanort to Donald.

"We're nobody important."

Surgat shouts at them while continuing to look off in the distance.

"Well, hurry up Nobodys! Break those chains!"

Both Sora and Old Xehanort summon their Keyblades as they work together to destroy the chains holding the two hearts together. Sora couldn't help but smile at this moment where he and Xehanort cooperated as a team instead of yielding control to one or the other.

~Back in Vacca's study~

Sera watched over Xehanort and Gloria until a black smoke exited Gloria's body and reformed into a ghostlike spirit; causing Sera to shriek in fear.

"Ah! A Ghost!"

"Shut up! You're too loud. Are you Gloria?"

She shakes her head as she calms down an points to the little girl on the floor.

"What?! I was talking to a 3 year old the whole time?!"

"She's 4 actually."

Gloria then woke up to greet her friend in the flesh...so to speak.

"Surgat! It's me! Gloria."

"I know. ...You didn't tell me you were a toddler."

She looks slightly dismayed.

"I hope that's okay. We can be friends, right?"

"Friends? I guess that's fine. But I'm disappointed. I was hoping for something more..."

She figures out what's wrong.

"Oh! You wanted someone more like that Strelitzia girl you talked about? Well, how bout this? When I grow up...will you marry me?"

Sera did her best to hold back a storm of laughter as Surgat didn't feel the need to hold back at all.

"HAHAHA! You know what? Sure! But only if you grow up older than me. I prefer older women after all!"

"Deal! I'll grow so big that you won't even….wait a minute."

She realized he just hustled her.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Too late. You already agreed. Guess you've doomed yourself to be trapped forever….in the friendzone."

"NOOOOOO!"

Xehanort finally woke up and wondered why Gloria was punching the ground while Sera and Surgat were laughing.

"...What have I stumbled into?"

Sera gave him a quick hug.

"Perfect. Turns out, Surgat ain't so bad. Right?"

Sera spouts half heartedly as Surgat sits with his arms crossed.

"Oh, no. I'm still going to destroy this world. It sucks. Too much light. I hate it. It has to go. Sorry. Not sorry."

He states so matter-of-factly that Sera's half hearted smile just freezes in disbelief. Xehanort could tell she wanted to cuss him out so bad right now, but was holding it in for Gloria's sake.

"You...mother...father! We did all this work to free your...butt from that...shirt hole! And your just gonna say…'fudge you guys, I'm darkness'! You goose stepping, indifferent piece of...shrimp!'

Xehanort snickered.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

She blurted back with the same angry tone.

"A little bit, yes! Thank you for asking! I'm glad you understand how hard that was for me!"

"Regardless… Surgat. I know you don't want to do this."

Surgat looks at Gloria.

"You're correct. I don't WANT to do this. But I will. Because it needs to be done. Light has been at the top for far too long. It's about time I tipped the scales in the other direction. In order for that to happen...this world needs to go."

Xehanort and Sera realized there was no convincing him at this stage and decided the only course of action was to help everyone else survive. Surgat took it upon himself to offer them one bit of solace.

"I'm going to go kill Gloria's daddy now. That should give you all about...5-10 minutes before I start ripping this world apart. But because I like you….I'll give you an extra 5 minute head start before that. 1...2...3..."

Sera grabbed Gloria and started running off to go find Vacca while Xehanort went in search of Eraqus. Gloria yelled out a her parting words.

"I'm always with you, Surgat! I'll come back to you! I promise!"

Sera soon found herself outside overlooking the battle between Vacca and Inanis at Castle 666 and encountered a familiar suit of armor marching through the town.

"Fide! You're alive!"

Fide slowly approached.

"Where is lord Eraqus?"

"He's in the 2nd district providing cover for the civilians. He'll be fine though. Especially with Xehanort meeting up with him pretty so- Ack!"

Sera drops Gloria as she looks down to see Fide's spear impaling her chest. She starts coughing up blood as she lifts her head back up to see a pair of glowing red eyes peering through Fide's helmet.

"I-Ina-nis?"

He chuckles.

"Thank you, my dear. For being stupid enough to think I did not have a backup plan. Fear not. I won't let your beloved suffer too much. I must make sure there are no hearts of pure light for Vacca's plan to succeed. You on the other hand...will suffer greatly for you petulence."

He twists the spear deeper into her chest before yanking it out. Sera went limp and fell to the ground. As she bled out, he raised his spear and aimed for her legs; intending to inflict as much pain as possible. But his weapon doesn't reach its mark as it gets blocked by Gloria who summoned a dark Keyblade.

The Keyblade was brandished by red chains and green thorns twisting around it in a double helix and meeting together to make a crown at the end to form the teeth while the blade itself was shaped like an extended dark blue arm with the hand grasping around a knot of thorns and chains. The guard was two cupped hands, one on each side and facing the other as if to meet for a handshake while the keychain had a simple X shape on it.

**Obtained: Queensgrave - Keyblade Transformation: Honored Whip, Royal Flail**

Fide pulled back to better admire the Keyblade.

"Your first summoning. I'm so proud of you, Gloria. And I know your mother would be too."

She muttered under her breath.

"Don't ever talk about mommy again..."

"Hmm? Speak clearly when you address your father!"

She screams at him with as tears fall from her eyes that seem to have retained a bit of residual darkness from her connection with Surgat as a hint of red lingers with the normal deep green.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MOMMY AGAIN! NOW GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!"

***I cut out the fight with Xehanort vs Demon of Light because this chapter was already getting kinda long. If you guys care enough to read it, let me know and I'll make a separate chapter for it like the other Secret boss. We're getting close to the end of the story and this chapter was quite an undertaking***


	17. One Sky, One Destiny

Gloria attempts to fight back Fide in order to break him from her father's mind control spell. But her lack of training proves to be no match for Fide's skill as he quickly overpowers her. While Sera lies bleeding on the floor; she sees Master Vacca sent crashing into her own castle by Inanis.

Inanis holds his Keyblade over Vacca's chest and slowly starts to push down on her and dig it into her flesh.

"Don't worry, Vacca. I'll take good care of your daughter for you."

Vacca cringes and growls in pain as she tries desperately to strike him, but can't even find the strength to stand up.

Suddenly, Surgat materializes behind Inanis and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should take care of your own daughter first."

Inanis is filled with the deepest of dread as Surgat forcefully enters his body before he can even turn to face the demon.

"Time for you to go. Begone from this world. Return to darkness."

"No! This is not...my destiny!"

Surgat rested control of Inanis' Keyblade arm and forced him to stab himself; releasing Inanis' heart from his body. Surgat then grabs his heart out of the air.

"...Destiny is never left to chance."

Surgat crushes Inanis' heart in his hand as both the heart and Keyblade shatter into dust.

With Inanis destroyed, Fide was freed from his control and stayed his blade from young Gloria's neck as it slowly dawned on him what he had done.

"Sera?"

She coughed up blood as she made of poor attempt at a smile.

"I just can't help getting in over my head...can I?"

She tries to comfort Fide and Gloria with a bit of levity, but doesn't do anything to stop them from crying.

"I am so sorry. It's my duty to protect every resident of our castle and yet...I..."

She shook her head.

"Don't give me that crap, Fide. You were under Inanis' control. But you still have a job to do. Take Gloria. Escape with everyone else. Get outta this world...before it's too late."

She has resigned herself to her fate as Fide reluctantly agreed and took Gloria as as she tried break free from his grasp to be with Sera.

"No! Let go! Sera!"

Sera puts on a weak smile and waves goodbye.

"Be strong… ya little spitfire."

Meanwhile deeper inside Castle 713, Eraqus hurries to find the infant Aqua being protected by a small army of maids.

"Time to go."

He quickly took Aqua into his arms and the maids followed him as they made their escape out of the world. Eraqus stopped in front of the portal he made as civilians, maids, and other Keyblade wielders flooded into it while he looked back out onto the distance and muttered to himself.

"Sera. Wherever you are, you better hurry. Xehanort will have portal for you."

He goes through the portal and closing it behind him.

Xehanort finishes securing the last group of civilians he could find and went out in search of Sera since Eraqus had likely finished his task and made his escape. But his search was made easier when Fide and Gloria came to him bearing bad news. He allowed the two of them to escape with the others through his portal before making a mad dash after where they told him Sera was.

Both Sora and Xehanort were filled with deep anxiety as he kept insisting to himself…

"It can't be! It's not true!"

But he soon found her himself as both of their hearts sank like a rock at the sight of her body barely clinging to life.

"Heeey buddy. ….Don't suppose...you've got a Kupo Coin on ya? Cause I don't think a Curaga is gonna cut it for this."

She joked even as all the color was leaving her face. Xehanort fell to his knees and cradled her head as tears fell freely from his face.

"You can't do this, Sera. You can't leave me alone!"

"...Sorry. I'm...kinda selfish...aren't I."

With practically no one left to stop them; the Heartless congregate into huge Demon Storms and giant orbs of darkness that hang in the sky as a symbol of impending doom. Sera looked up to where she saw Vacca go down as Surgat was still floating there in Inanis' body.

"You'd better get outta here, Xehanort. I don't know...for how much longer….Vacca can keep Surgat...distracted before he gets bored and...destroys everything."

"I won't leave you! I can't...because I...I..."

She could tell what words were on the tip of his tongue, but she didn't want to hear it. Not now. She needed him to worry about himself. So, she quickly thought of a way to shut him down and get him out of here.

"Tell Eraqus I'm sorry…."

Xehanort clenched his fist as she continued.

"...and...tell him...I think it's a boy."

As those words left her lips, the brightest of smiles crossed her face as she put Xehanort's hand on her belly. He quickly realized what she meant and was shocked.

"You...you're...pregnant? Does Eraqus know?"

She shook her head.

"No. So, you have to tell him for me. So, that when Eraqus comes to the Final World one day...he'll recognize his own son when he hears his name...it's.."

Xehanort couldn't take it anymore as he just got up and left her there.

"Goodbye Sera. I hope Eraqus was everything you were looking for."

She finally got him to go save himself, but she felt terrible about subjecting him to her romanticizing of her love in order to discourage his own confession. But if it got him to live...she didn't care what he thought of her in the end.

Meanwhile Vacca had her own plan on how to save the world from total annihilation. She tried to convince Surgat to reach a compromise. To not destroy the world...but not leave it as is either.

"All I need is a heart of pure light and one of pure darkness. You've clearly got the darkness covered. So, will you help me?"

Surgat floats around as he paces back and forth over Vacca's own damaged body.

"Allow the people to live and the land to be transformed, but keep them separated and remove Scala ad Caelum from it's seat of power?"

"It gives you what you want most...the fall of Scala ad Caelum while allowing you the chance to change your mind if you so desire."

Surgat laughs.

"You do realize for this to work...this heart of pure light has to equal me in strength or at least be comparable. No light exists in this world."

"Correct. He has not entered this world YET. But even now...as he sleeps in a world of darkness...his light shines strong."

Surgat scoffs at the implication.

"Is that so? Well, even that is the case. This process will still put a tremendous strain on your body. While you certainly look to be packing enough...ahem...let's call it 'lifeforce'...you've already been significantly weakened from your fight with the filicidal fool."

She smiles at him.

"Whatever the cost...I'm ready to pay it. But I do have one more request. If this does kill me...please take my Keyblade and pass it down to one of my pupils. I'll let you decide which one deserves it."

He pauses for a moment.

"I already passed on my own Keyblade, I don't need another one."

"You're just a delivery boy. You don't have to keep it. Hell, give it to my daughter Aqua if you want. She'll be with Eraqus as I instructed him to raise and train her in my absence."

He accepts the offer as she points No Name to the sky and he closes his eyes to permit the use of his heart; glowing with darkness as the power emits from his body. Vacca then reaches out to the heart of pure light that she felt clinging to life.

While Sera's vision begins to fade, she sees glowing light shine from her belly and couldn't help but smile before she finally gave in.

With the power of both hearts, Vacca summoned a flimsy excuse for a x-blade as she struggled to hold it up. Surgat grabbed one of the side handles and as Vacca moved her hand to the other and they both held the blade steady.

"...Thank you...for understanding."

"Hurry up! Before I change my mind!"

A beam of light radiates from the x-blade and summons Kingdom Hearts through the clouds. Surgat then lifts Vacca's enormous frame into his arms and carries her limp body toward the heart-shaped moon. As they rose into the sky, the heart of pure light exited Sera's lifeless body and floated up with them.

As Surgat and Vacca held the x-blade each with one hand and Surgat's other hand wrapped around Vacca's waist to keep her hoisted up, Vacca grabbed the heart of pure light with her other hand while all three of them filled the x-blade with their will and desires. And with one final push, they stabbed the blade directly into the center of the surface of Kingdom Hearts as they twisted it clockwise; causing the moon to crack and the blade to break in half as the part they were holding reverted back into No Name.

Kingdom Hearts began tremble as the cracks grew and spread and dark lightning shot from the hole with rays of light incinerating everything it touched like laser beams, leaving trails of broken keyhole particles floating in their wake.

Vacca passed No Name to Surgat and whispered in his ear with her dying breaths.

"In your hand...take this key...and so long as you have the makings...then through this simple act of taking...its wielder you shall one day be...and on that road...you'll find me...FRIEND...no ocean will contain you then...no more barriers around, below, or above...so long as you champion the ones you love."

Surgat could barely hear her over the chaos unfolding around him, but knew the ritual well enough to fill in the gaps. Her heart left her body and floated into the violent torrent that is the moon's current state as her body faded into dust in his arms.

Surgat had no reaction to her passing on his face as he removed the helmet of the Seeker of Darkness armor to reveal Inanis had a mostly shaved head with a self-inflicted heart-shaped scar on the left side of his head with the roman numeral 'DCLXVI' inside the heart. He had a full beard shaved to the same length as his hair which seemed to be a lighter shade of green than his daughter's as well as pair of darker green eyes.

He took the No Name keyblade and the heart of pure light as he backed off from the explosive power of Kingdom Hearts as it tore the world apart. The beams of light cutting and separating the world into pieces as the dark lightning pulled the pieces apart. Surgat then noticed the body of Sera lying on the ground and has yet to fade away; giving him the hint that she was not slain by a Keyblade or a Heartless.

Was this her heart he was holding? No. It couldn't be. The light within was far stronger than anything her heart held when he spoke to her earlier. Though he did feel the connection between them.

Her body was the enveloped by the rays of light and disappeared as Surgat put it together.

"Ah...I see. I'll find a body for this child of yours, Sera. It at least deserves to see the world it saved. Or...should I say WORLDS now? Ruin brings about creation. In order to build something new...you have to tear down the old foundation."

He opened a dark corridor and fled the coming eruption of ultimate destruction as a loud booming voice spoke out from the moon itself just before the explosion to end all explosions came forth.

"**Let there be balance."  
**  
In Realm of Darkness, Surgat walked on his own two feet for the first time in ages. Though they were not technically HIS feet, he revelled in the pleasure of having a body once again. It was a feeling that he felt this pure heart deserved to have as soon as possible.

This child was his polar opposite, his counterbalance, the Yin to his Yang. The embodiment of what he seeked was no in the palm of his hand. A force to equalize his Darkness. However, this would mean in order for balance to be kept indefinitely, the two of them would have to clash. Over and over, generation after generation, for as many as the worlds live through.

But this child was in no position to do anything; let alone fight. It would need a body. It would need a Keyblade. It would need someone other than him to raise it. Someone to nurture the light within it. It would...probably need a name too.

"I'm not good with names, kid. So, you'll have to deal with whatever I give you until someone else comes along. Then I'll dump you with them to take care of you. ...Just as soon as we find you a body."

Surgat pondered the best name he could give it considering he didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. So, probably something gender neutral just to be safe. Something that would honor its late mother. He eventually settled on a name.

"...Sora. We'll go with Sora for now."


	18. Wandering in the Dark

As Surgat wanders through the realm of Darkness in search of the boy he needed to pawn this nuisance of a Keyblade off on; he encountered many different Heartless who seemed hell-bent on consuming the pure heart he carried with him. Though the No Name Keyblade earned its keep as he used it to fend back any Heartless that got a little to close.

Normally, the Heartless wouldn't even give Surgat a second thought as they pass him, but this new human body he acquired from Inanis as well as the tantalizing bait of Sora's heart was simply too much to resist and they began ignoring "Heartless Hierarchy" to attack Surgat.

His search was interrupted when he heard the sound of a baby crying further down a cliff.

"A baby?"

He remembered Vacca's instructions and quickly slid down the cliff before any Heartless came. He found the baby wallowing in a puddle of her own blood that seemed to be dripping from her head after she likely fell down here.

"You must be Aqua. This seems like far too much blood to be from JUST you. I take it Eraqus had to make a tough choice while being attacked. Poor thing...well, see ya."

He tosses No Name next to the crying infant as he turns to leave.

"My job here is done. Mission accomplished."

Sora's heart shines defiantly as the rays break over the hills and cliffs, attracting Heartless from all over.

"Hey! Stop that! What are you doing?!"

The heart shines a beam directly on Aqua as Surgat gets the message.

"What? You want to take her with us? No way! I've got enough things to keep track of!"

Sora's heart shines even brighter as Surgat hears the sound of several Darksides approaching. He growls in frustration.

"You are really going to die on this hill? Putting yourself in harms way for a girl in crisis? That's gonna come back to bite you one day; mark my words."

He goes back to pick up the Keyblade and cradles Aqua in the crook of one arm as he uses a piece of his cloak to wrap up the wound on her head.

"Have it your way."

He casts Culling Curaga as the bleeding finally subsides.

"But if I don't find you your own body, I'm shoving you into hers. Two hearts in one body. Just imagine that."

Surgat quickly made his escape as he struggled to keep Aqua quiet. He grabs Sora's heart and gives it to Aqua to play with.

"If I give you this, will you shut up?"

She coos and giggles as she shakes Sora's heart in her tiny hands until she suddenly shoves it into her mouth.

"Hey hey! No! Bad! That is not food!"

Surgat shakes her around to make her spit out Sora's heart.

"Young lady, if you don't spit that out this instant, I will give you such a spanking..."

She pauses and yaks up Sora's heart.

They continue wandering through the darkness for an indiscernible amount of time. The armor Surgat was wearing had been torn off from the constant battling and all that remained was a black cloak. Surgat's body has been growing weary from the constant fighting and walking as he decides to stop and rest.

"I wonder how much time has passed. What do the worlds look like now that they've been separated?"

But Surgat's rest didn't last long as he heard the sound of footsteps and took out the keyblade only to be greeted by a much older Eraqus. He was 18 when he was back in Scala, now he seems to have reached his 40s.

The middle aged Eraqus was equally on edge from the appearance of the individual shrouded in a black cloak, but noticed the Keyblade they were holding as well as the baby.

"Aqua!? That Keyblade...Is that you, Xehanort? It's been a long time, old friend. I alway knew Master Vacca would choose you to be her successor."

Surgat thought hard for a moment, but decided to play along.

"Yes, it's me. I found Aqua by a cliff. Did you leave her behind?"

Eraqus looked down in shame.

"I was overwhelmed and I had to choose between saving one child or the hundreds of other people struggling for their lives. I was just boy, but sometimes...to save many...you have to condemn one to die."

"Hmph. How Light Supremacist of you."

Eraqus puts his hand on Surgat's shoulder.

"I spent 15 years searching in the realm of Darkness for her, but you saved her in my stead. How long have you been in here Xehanort?."

"Uh...not long at all. I found her a few hours ago and cared for her injury."

"Huh. Only a few hours. Lucky break. I guess that means you're...60 years old now since you were a year older than me before."

Surgat holds out a sleeping Aqua to Eraqus.

"Can I trust you to take her back with you and look after her PROPERLY this time?"

Eraqus gently takes her into his arms as he begins to tear up, remembering the last time he held her….41 years ago. Surgat takes this moment to try and slip away.

"Wait! Xehanort. Aren't you coming back with us?"

"Um...I suppose. I don't think I'm going to find what I'm looking for here anyways."

Obviously, he wasn't going to tell Eraqus that he was looking for Xehanort and...an empty baby body. But he followed Eraqus out of the Realm of Darkness and onto a familiar island.

"I've been here before."

"Have you? Oh, that's right. This is your old home. The Destiny Islands. I suppose it has been a while. I discovered that the door inside this cave opens once every year to the Realm of Darkness. That must've been how you entered the first time when you found Master Vacca."

Eraqus opens a light corridor and summons his armor as he prepares to go home with Aqua. But Surgat took this opportunity to search the islands for a body for the heart he kept hidden in his pocket.

"Go on without me. I...uh...would like to go visit my old home."

He had no idea if Xehanort even had a house on these islands, but was hoping Eraqus wouldn't catch on. Besides, he had no armor to wear and would give himself away if he tried to follow without it.

"A trip down memory lane? I understand. Who knows...maybe...you'll find Sera napping in town."

Did he not know her fate? Or worse; did he just not accept it? Surgat didn't have the patience to ask him and just let his downtrodden comment go. Eraqus had a sleeping Aqua wave goodbye as he enveloped her in a sphere of protective light and entered the portal.

Surgat skulked through the town until he came upon a house filled with thrilled cheers. His curiosity got the better of him as he looked through the window to see a woman and her boyfriend celebrating their marriage proposal. Surgat then got horrible idea, but it was probably the only one that would lead to a favorable result without usurping a body from some other child.

"If I can't find a body to put you in. ...I'll put you in this woman until that man and her make a body for you. It's messed up, but it ensures no one has to lose their body."

Surgat waits until the dead of night as he sneaks into their bedroom and pushes Sora's heart into the woman's belly instead of her chest.

"Now all we have to do is wait until these two lovebirds decide to...get busy."

He muttered to himself to make sure he didn't wake them before leaning into the woman's ear and whispering.

"If we had a kid...we should name them Sora."

"Mmm. Okay. But that's gonna be a ways off, honey."

She tussled in her sleep as her fiance grumbled.

"What'd you say?"

"Mmm. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Surgat tiptoed out of their house and made his escape for new worlds.

"One more off the dockit. Just gotta get rid of the Keyblade and I'm free."

***Here is an age chart for Eraqus, Xehanort, Aqua and Gloria throughout this kerfuffle. Scala: Eraqus - 18, Xehanort - 19, Aqua - 2, Gloria - 4. Xehanort never went into the realm of Darkness, but Eraqus did; thus Xehanort aged normally while Eraqus and Aqua did not. Eraqus was searching for Aqua for 15 years in RoD before he gave up but came back when he reached 44 at which time Xehanort is 60. Now taking Aqua back, she will now finally grow up normally alongside Terra who is 4 at this time. So, 41 years had passed between Scala's destruction and Eraqus finding Aqua again. And by the time BBS rolls around Eraqus will be 60, Xehanort 76, Aqua 18, Terra 20 and Ventus 14 with Gloria coming out sometime between those events. To the point where Gloria is 20 by the time of KH3*.**


	19. One Heart for All

As Vanitas finished explaining his long story, Kairi sat their on the steps of the mansion in bewilderment; drinking it all in while Maleficent and Pete waited impatiantly for everyone to get up to speed. Skuld has her fair share of questions as well.

"What about the Keyblade? What happened to giving it to Xehanort?"

Vanitas held his head.

Namine explained a similar story to Lauriam and Elrena in the World that Never Was.

"Vanitas...er...I mean Surgat doesn't remember what happened after that. Which can only mean he lost consciousness. Likely it was due to Ventus entering that Worldline and causing their hearts react to one another. I can't tell you what happened, but clearly Xehanort ended up with the Keyblade anyways and gave his old one to Vanitas when he was born."

Elrena scoffs.

"A bit of cruel irony. Vanitas...or Surgat…or Darkness...whatever he's called - was the whole reason Xehanort could wield a Keyblade and then he just gives back the gift he was given when he finds something better."

Lauriam shakes his head.

"No. I don't think Xehanort truly knew what Vanitas was. But he certainly knew he was far more than what he had everyone else believe."

"_He's an abomination beyond any hope of salvation."_

"_The Keyblade is not his to bear."_

Elrena remembered those words being used to describe him.

"What a surprise. The geezer lied to us. What else is new? That was an interesting story, little witch. But if you were expecting it to change our minds on destroying that freak for killing Strelitzia...you got another thing coming."

Elrena gets right in Namine's face in an attempt to intimidate her, but it fails. Namine pushes her forehead into Elrena's and stands her ground.

"What I EXPECT from you is to use your head and think!"

Both Lauriam and Elrena are taken aback by her sudden assertiveness.

"You used to be too soft to talk back."

Upon realizing her newfound attitude, Namine reigned herself in.

"...I guess he rubbed off on me."

Starting to see the faintest of his own relationship with his sister in Namine's relation to Vanitas; Lauriam understood that being aggressive with Namine wasn't effective, nor was it necessary and thus decided he needed to act calmly around her. Dealing with Namine was much easier to do when he didn't have a heart.

"Namine. What are you trying to say?"

"I told you his story in the hopes that you'd piece it together yourselves. Vanitas may be a being of pure darkness, but he still feels love just like any other being...twisted as it may be. Vanitas is a different person that what he was as Darkness and even as Surgat. He visited the Final World and encountered the guardian. When he fought her, he was given Heartbinder. Something he could use in that world to save someone's heart."

Lauriam realized what she was leading up to.

"Strelitzia's heart?!"

"Yes. He even told you as much that he remembers her fondly. But the Heartbinder only works for the person it belongs to. We can't use it. Only Vanitas can."

Elrena speaks somewhat despondent as Lauriam looks worried.

"So...what you're saying is...we probably shouldn't have tried to kill him?"

"Probably."

Meanwhile on top of the clocktower of Twilight Town; Noro Star finished explaining Xehanort and Sora's side of the story to Dyme and Durol. It seems Durol just wanted to be brought into the loop and Dyme was just brought along for the ride. After hearing what the heartbinder could do, Durol offered his own idea.

"With that Heartbinder, we could bring back anyone we..."

Noro Star cut him off.

"No. Not anyone. Only those who have a connection to it's holder, Vanitas."

Dyme laughed.

"Pfft. How many people could that be?"

Noro Star brought down Dyme's attitude.

"Xehanort...for starters. Sora, as well. Strelitzia, Gloria….Sera. Inanis too. Even this 'Master of Masters' guy or even Brain."

Dyme tried to look on the bright side.

"Well...that's four good guys two really bad guys and two...unconfirmed guys."

Suddenly, an unfamiliar woman's voice spoke from around the corner.

"You can take one of those off the list. I ain't dead yet."

A tall woman with green hair in a bushy ponytail came out to reveal herself. She wore the Organization's coat as Dyme and Durol could tell it was pilfered from Larxene's old room in the castle as it was a bit too small for her...developed figure. Durol immediately understood who this was.

"You must be Gloria, I take it?"

"That I am. I've been looking for Surgat for a long time. Only to now realize I've been looking for the wrong guy. That was quite the interesting story, kid. I always hear the most fascinating stuff in this town. But never have I heard a stranger tell me MY story."

She kneels down on the ledge as Noro Star looks into her deep green eyes and she stares back into his glistening yellow orbs.

"But then...you are really a stranger...are you, Xehanort? And the voice you speak with. I remember it well. The other voice in my heart when Xehanort freed me from my father. You say it was Sora? So, what do I call you? Soranort?"

He chuckles.

"...Close enough. Anyways, we can take Sora off the list as well. I am Sora as far as the heartbinder is concerned. His body is still alive and thus, since he's not truly dead; he can't be revived through the heartbinder."

Dyme looked like he had something on his mind, so Durol elbowed him to spit it out.

"Uh...wait. You're that same Gloria from the story? You look...good. Really good."

She raises an eyebrow at him.

"I've been searching for my love for a long time. I took many long safaris into the Realm of Darkness. I lost Fide...or rather, I left him behind in my single-minded hunt. My aging has been very...stop-and-go for while."

Durol held back a laugh.

"I'm sorry. 'My love'? Vanitas?"

She glared at him and grumbled.

"Is there a problem?"

Durol backed off and let it go as Noro Star got them all back on track.

"Anyways...Sora and Gloria are off the table. So, two good guys, two bad guys and two unconfirmed guys. Even in a best case scenario if we assume that the Brain and M.O.M. are good guys, there's still a 1-in-3 chance that he'll bring back Inanis or Xehanort."

Durol tries to figure out the plan.

"Would Vanitas not have any control over who he revives with heartbinder?"

"Correct. But I have a plan. Whoever is touching Vanitas when he activates the hearbinder will offer their own desires and influence into the mix. So, if I touch him; then me being half Xehanort would remove Xehanort from the table since you obviously can't revive yourself, but also Strelizia since neither Xehanort nor Sora have a connection to her at all. This would allow me to better focus on my target...Sera."

Gloria does a bit of mental math.

"...But that still leaves you with 1 bad, 1 good, and 2 unknowns. You have a 1-in-4 chance to get who you want."

Noro Star achknowledges her point.

"Yes. But I'll have a 3-in-4 chance of NOT getting Inanis. Gloria. Are you going to be an ally or a hindrence to us?"

She thought for a moment.

"Well...let's see. You've probably got the best chance of keeping my dad dead and you automatically negate my love rival from coming back as well. ...Yeah. I'm in."

Meanwhile, back at the Castle that Never Was. Namine finishes explaining the best probability of them getting Strelitzia back with the touching method.

"So, if either of you touch Vanitas when he activates the Heartbinder. It should have a 50/50 chance of bringing back Strelitzia...or Xehanort."

Elrena and Lauriam are elated by the prospect of her coming back, but the chances of them getting Xehanort instead was way too high for their liking. This was either going to be a resounding success or an absolute catastrohpe.

But Kairi and her team had the advantage of having Vanitas already and having more numbers on their side. Namine knew Kairi better than anyone. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. Even if Sora's revival was impossible, she would do everything in her power to try.

"Kairi isn't going to let us use the heartbinder for Strelitzia. Not without a fight at least."

Elrena looks exstatic as Namine rushes off to Xion's old room.

"Oooo. Are you saying your going fight for us?"

Namine returns with one of Xion's old coats and begins to focus her power on it as it begins to turn white.

"I will. I'll fight my sister...so that you can have yours again."

Lauriam didn't know whether to be happy that she'd fight for him or ashamed that he's forcing two siblings of the heart to fight each other. He simply responded with a tone somewhere in the middle.

"...Thank you, Namine."

And finally, back at the mansion. Kairi had come to the only conclusion that would allow her to revive Sora. But it was one that chilled and disgusted her. She cursed herself for even thinking of it. But Maleficent came to the same conclusion and was far more eager to share her thoughts.

"We have to kill Noro Star."

Skuld looked apalled as Vanitas showed no expression at all.

"What kind of- How is that going to bring Sora back?!"

Skuld seemed more angry than Kairi, who just sulked in silence as Maleficent laughed.

"Ah Ha Ha! Don't you see? His body prevents Sora from being revived because the heartbinder recognizes Sora as alive. If we destroy that body, Sora will have met the requirements and our young princess can bring back her brave hero."

Skuld looked at Kairi as her tone softens.

"Kairi? ...You can't do this. I know you don't want to do this."

Kairi put Aqua's helmet on to hide her face.

"I made a promise to Sora that I'd be apart of his life...no matter what. I failed once to keep my promise of keeping him safe. ...I will NOT fail again."

Skuld begged and pleaded with Kairi to reconsider.

"That wasn't your-"

Kairi quickly turned around and exploded at Skuld. She didn't need to see her face to know she was balling her eyes out under that helmet.

"Don't you DARE tell me it wasn't my fault! He needed me to be strong and I let him down! I let EVERYONE down! I pretended I was more than what I am: A dainty, weak, defenseless…*sniff*...WORTHLESS princess!"

Skuld was speechless. Nothing she could say would make things right. She didn't know this girl long, but she knew her enough to realize that this was a breaking point for her as Vanitas began to remember something Xigbar said to Sora once.

"_Hearts are powerful when they're connected. But if you put too much of that power in one place...some of those hearts might just end up breaking."_

"He knew..."

Skuld and Kairi looked to Vanitas as he shrugged off that thought and put his hands on Kairi's shoulders.

"You listen to me, Princess! You've got a lot of nerve to try and take the title of 'worthless' from me!"

Confused and still sniffling; Kairi tried to comprehend what he was saying.

"...W-what?"

"I wasn't finished!"

He bonked her on the helmet and rattled her head inside.

"S-sorry!"

He sneered at her.

"That self-loathing business? Drop it. It doesn't suit you at all. I can only imagine the ugly face you''re making under that helmet. There are princess of heart out there that are scared of their own shadows. You befriended yours. I dare say you might even be bold enough to call her your sister. You are so much stronger than any 'princess' I've even seen."

Kairi wanted to say something, but bit her lip as to not incur his wrath again.

"And another thing. You want to compare yourself to other Keyblade wielders? Okay. Let's do a reality check. Sora and Riku sparred with each other daily since they were toddlers and still Sora got rocked even after getting his Keyblade. Sora even got overpowered the same way you did not too long ago."

Maleficent and Pete looked at each other in shock and confusion as no one had ever seen Vanitas talk like this to someone before.

"...So..just...stop it. Sora loves the stregnth of your heart...not the strength of your Keyblade swinging arm. The reason you fail is because you keep trying to be who you're 'suppossed' to be...instead of who you are. You should alway be the best YOU you can be. Not the you everyone expects. You'll never please anyone like that..."

He pulls her helmet off to see he eyes redened from all the tears.

"...Trust me on that."

She is unable to hold back anymore as she suddenly embraces Vanitas in a tight hug as he looks stunned by her sudden display, but quickly becomes annoyed as he sees Skuld smugly smiling at him.

"Ugh...okay. That's enough. ...Seriously. GET OFF."

She gets the message and releases him.

"R-right. Sorry. ...Thank you, Vanitas. You're...suprisingly...sweet when you want to be."

Everyone in the room starts belting out laughter at Kairi as Vanitas pokes one more jab at her.

"Pfft! HAHAHA! Yeah, you and Sora are perfect for each other. You're both idiots."

"H-hey!"

She puts her hands on her hips as she pouts.

After she stops laughing, Skuld gets Kairi's attention.

"So? What's the plan for Noro Star?"

Kairi gives her a look of determination.

"We'll find another way. There's always a way."

***Next chapter is the finale. Now we've got the final conflict set up. Noro Star, Durol, Dyme and Gloria VS Kairi, Skuld, Vanitas, Maleficent and Pete VS Namine, Lauriam and Elrena. Noro Star wants Sera, Kairi wants Sora, and Lauriam wants Strelitzia. Vanitas is the only one with the power to bring ONE of them back. Who will come out on top?***


End file.
